


This Life

by SailorLestrade



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Arson, Bikers, Death, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Fights, Gen, Motorcycles, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Shooting, Sons of Anarchy crossover kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean Winchester is the Vice President of the motorcycle club The Hunters. After almost 7 years in prison, he's free. But things have changed and Dean has to figure out how to put things back together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sorta a Sons of Anarchy crossover. They will be mentioned occasionally but I don't think anyone will make an appearance. Hope you enjoy!

Six years, five months, twenty-two days.

It has been that long since Dean Winchester had been a free man. Getting pulled over with several pounds of coke for a customer isn't something easy to walk away from. Especially when the cop that pulls you over isn't getting kickbacks from the club.

But it wasn’t like Dean had had almost seven years to think about it or anything like that.

He walked out of the prison like he had walked in, with his back straight and his head held high. They had given him his belongings back after they had arrested and sentenced him, minus the cocaine. And he had a nice, very big fine that he would have to pay within the next year. But he was free now.

It was May and the sun was high in the sky. It was starting to get warm out. But Dean had just been about two weeks shy of missing the heatwave that had struck Central Texas. He did get yard time, but he was too busy doing others things to worry too much about the heat. Like charming the guards and winning favors from other inmates. Dean was the kingpin of the prison system. It was a god given talent if there ever was one.

The sun almost blinded Dean as he walked out to the parking lot where his bike was waiting, fresh from impound. He smiled some at his beautiful baby. It wasn’t the car that had once belonged to his dad, but it was his. He glanced around the parking lot and that when he saw another bike sitting not too far from his. And someone sitting on it, puffing away at a cigarette.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean laughed, walking over to the other bike. “Is this the best welcome wagon they could muster up?”

“What can I say brother?” Benny Lafitte flicked the cigarette onto the asphalt and snuffed it out with his boot. “I must be the only one that wants to see your sorry ass.” He got off his bike and walked over to Dean, pulling him into a hug which Dean took. “Glad to have you back Dean.”

“Thanks man.” Dean said, patting his back before they separated. “It’s good to be back.” He looked around at the parking lot. Cop cars and visitors. But no one else from the club. “Seriously, where the fuck is everyone else?”

“Back at the club, waitin’ on you asshole.” Benny teased. Dean rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. The got on their bikes, revving them up. A few bystanders looked at them, but Dean and Benny didn’t bother making eye contact. Some people were afraid of them, some people loved them. But most of all, they were respected. The patches stood for something. Since Dean was sixteen, they had been his everything. They represented family. And if Dean was anything, it was loyal to family.

The pair sped away from the prison. It was settled in Travis county, right by Austin. But they were heading south away from it. Towards the small town nestled between San Antonio and Austin. But just because it was small didn’t mean it could be underestimated. Wolfpine, Texas had a lot of spirit. It just wasn’t always the good kind. People say the town had gone to shit in the past forty-years, and a lot of people told them to never let their kids go to Wolfpine. But people still lived there and people still came to visit for one reason or another. Dean didn’t know too many people who had left Wolfpine after high school.

Well, except for one.

They rode side by side down I-35 before they could get off at their exit and take some more scenic roads towards Wolfpine. Dean was enjoying the breeze in his face.

Six years, five months, twenty-two days.

He was starting to think that he would never be on the road again. He could stay on the road as long as he paid that hefty fine and could prove to anyone who asked that he wasn’t just some worthless junkie. Which they should have noticed with the countless drug tests he had to take. But when it came to possession, people always assumed that you were taking it. Everything always went hand and hand when it came to cops.

And Dean knew firsthand how they tried to find other things to charge you with while you were already trapped in those concrete walls.

He took a glance over at Benny. He had his own helmet on and some dark sunglasses. His helmet had a new sticker on it that wasn’t on it when Dean had been sentenced.

RIP John Winchester  
1954-2001  
True Man of Mayhem

Dean gripped the handlebars a little as he thought about everything he had missed while he was forced to be gone. There was so much that had happened in that time and Dean truly hated how much of his own life had flown by without him.

A bit later, they finally passed the sign that Dean had been longing to see the entire time he had been gone.

Welcome to Wolfpine!  
Home of the Wolfpine Warriors

Dean couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face as he saw the familiar territory of his hometown. Though he had been born in Kansas, he had grown up here in Texas. Wolfpine was his hometown, no matter what hospital he had been born in and which apartment his parents had for a couple months after he was born. There were a couple more For Lease signs than he had remembered in the past, but for the most part, things were still the same.

Benny and Dean pulled into the parking lot of Winchester-Singer Auto Repair. A joint venture between Dean’s real dad and his surrogate one. The one that helped John raise him and Sam when Mary was six feet under. John and Bobby had been friends on and off for a long time, taking their love of cars and bikes to a new level when they started The Hunters. A simple garage turned into so much more.

But it all felt so strange to Dean, knowing that John was gone.

“Here we are brother.” Benny said as they parked their bikes over by one of the junker cars they scraped parts off of. Dean looked over at the office as he took his helmet off. Ellen Harvelle was running the desk like normal, but her usual smile that she had on wasn’t there.

“Bill?” Dean asked. Benny sighed.

“Caught in the crossfire.” Benny stated. “Left Ellen and Jo behind.”

As if on queue, Dean heard the hard thud of a wooden broom handle hitting the asphalte, followed by the cries of a teenage girl.

“Oh my god! Dean!” Jo ran over and tackled hugged Dean then. She knocked him off his balance some, since he wasn’t expecting her. “You’re here!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He pushed her away some and saw that she was taller and leaner than the last time he had seen her. “Damn Jo, when did you grow up?” She was about two and a half years younger than Sam, and had become the Winchester boys unofficial little sister, no matter how much they wished she would just leave them alone.

“Hey Jo, Dean’s got some business to attend to inside.” Benny said. Dean and Benny headed towards the shop, where no one seemed to be. Jo watched him and sighed before picking her broom back up and working on sweeping the parking lot.

“Girl got curvy.” Dean joked with Benny as they made their way to the heavy metal doors. They passed through them, walking past shelves of parts and other materials.

“Yeah. But anything’s gonna look good to you after seven years of sausages.” Benny laughed. Dean rolled his eyes but followed Benny through another set of doors. This one let them into the bar that the Hunters hung out in. But, yet again, there was no one there.

“Okay, what gives?” Dean asked as they entered the bar. “There’s no one here.”

“Just wait.” Benny assured Dean. With a smirk on his face, he pushed open the heavy wooden doors to their meeting room. Heads turned to look at them as they entered. Dean’s eyes immediately fell on head of the table. The chair that once belonged to his father. In his place sat Bobby Singer.

“Dean.” Bobby said, standing and round the table. “Welcome home son.” He pulled Dean into a hug. Dean returned it, loving the feeling of being home. “It’s so good to have you back.” Dean looked around the room as they pulled apart. Dean saw familiar faces and couldn’t help but smile.

“Garth? He’s just a prospect!” Dean laughed.

“Not anymore Dean man.” Garth said, showing off his patch. “Haven’t been for a couple years.”

“Was one of the last things your dad did.” Bobby explained. Dean looked around, his smile falling some.

“Where’s Sammy?” Dean asked. Benny and Bobby looked at each other. “Guys?”

“Dean, I think we need to talk.” Benny said, offering Dean a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s going on?” Dean asked. “Where’s Sammy?” Dean looked around at everyone. Garth, Benny, Bobby, even Cas Novak. But none of them were talking. “He...he wasn’t killed too...was he?” Dean asked. Instead of answering, Bobby just laid a newspaper in front of Dean.

The Stanford Daily.

Dean picked up the paper and looked at the picture on the headline. A charred up apartment building. It looked like a beast of fire just took a bite off the end of the building. Then Dean read the article.

A fire broke out at an apartment building near St. Clair Gardens. Severe structural damage was reported and one victim has been identified. Jessica Moore, 21, of Hanford. No word yet on the cause of the fire or if there are other victims.

“Jessica Moore. Why does that name sound familiar?” Dean asked.

“Jessica was Sam’s girlfriend.” Cas told Dean. Dean looked at Cas, then back at the paper.

“Is...is Sammy…”

“We don’t think so.” Benny said. “One victim was found. That was Jessica.”

“Then he should be home, right?” Dean asked. Bobby sighed.

“Dean, there were reports that the Horsemen were in Palo Alto the night that the fire happened.” Bobby told him. Dean gripped the newspaper then, growling slightly.

“I want all those bastards dead then. All of them.” Dean stated matter of factly.

“We’re getting there.” Bobby told Dean. “But right now, we’re just glad that you’re home.”

“Yeah, me too. Just this new freedom comes with conditions.” Dean sighed, leaning his head back against the back of the chair.

“I know. A lot of us have been there, done that.” Cas laughed. There was a knock on the door then. “Oh, I bet I know who that is.”

“Did you guys get me a stripper?” Dean asked.

“Damn, that’s what we forgot.” Benny laughed. He opened the door to show a scrawny boy standing there, holding a box of good smelling food.

“Traffic was shit.” He said, walking into the meeting room. “But I got everything on your list.” Dean looked the kid up and down. He was wearing the black vest like the rest of them, but his just had the prospect patch. The new kid.

“What’s his name?” Dean asked anyone in the room. Benny elbowed the kid in the side as he took the box from him.

“Uh, I’m Kevin. Kevin Tran.” He said. Dean smirked.

“Guys should’ve got me a stripper. Kid looks like an honor student! How old are you anyway?”

“Eighteen.” Kevin said, his voice cracking some. Dean just kept smiling.

“Well, good work Honor Student.” Dean said. “My favorite place?”

“Nothing but the best for you.” Garth joked. Dean smiled and dug into the thick burger from his favorite place. Kevin stood there awkwardly for a second before making his way out of the room.

“God, this is the best burger I’ve had in awhile.” Dean said, closing his eyes and smiling.

“Well, I think this might make it better.” Bobby said as he laid a patch down in front of Dean. Dean set down his burger and picked it up.

President.

“Bobby…” Dean said. “No.”

“No?” Bobby asked. “But…”

“I think this would look better on your vest than mine right now.” Dean said. “I mean, you and dad did make this club together. It seems right that you have it for now.” He handed the patch back to Bobby.

“Well, in that case…” Bobby pulled out a knife from his pocket and flicked it open. He cut the threads of the Vice President patch and handed it to Dean. “I think that this would be a better fit for you then.”

When Dean had went to prison, John was the president, Bobby was the vice president. That was how it had been ever since Dean joined. That’s how it had been since the beginning. While it was strange to see Bobby sitting at the head of the table instead of John, it was meant to be. It was a better fit than having Dean up there right now anyway.

The conversation flowed easy and before Dean knew it, it was night. Ellen was closing up the office while Jo finished up the cleaning. Dean made his way out of the meeting room and smiled at Ellen when he saw her, sipping on a glass of whiskey in the bar.

“Hello there.” He said, taking up the barstool by her. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Well, now I see why Jo was so excited this afternoon.” Ellen said with a tight smile. “I thought you weren’t getting out for awhile.”

“Got lucky I guess.” Dean gave her his signature grin. Ellen reached over the bar and grabbed another glass and the bottle of whiskey she had been nursing. She poured Dean a glass. “How are you holding up?”

“Fine I guess.” She said with a bit of a shrug. “Life goes on.” Dean rested a hand on her shoulder, and when she didn’t shrug him off, he figured it was a good sign. “I kept your apartment clean. I didn’t go through anything, except the fridge to get rid of anything that was expired or moldy.”

“Oh no, you got rid of Señor Smelly Fish in the back of the fridge?” Dean asked, playing fake hurt. Ellen laughed a little. Something she hadn’t done in awhile.

“Don’t worry. I replaced him with Ms. Odor Remover. Part of the baking soda family.” She teased back. Garth, Cas, Benny, and Bobby stood in the doorway of the meeting room. Dean just had the aura that could lighten people’s days. But, on the other side of that coin, he could be your worst nightmare if he was given the chance. A lot of the guys over the years had seen Dean pissed off. He could be very hot headed when he was pushed one too many times.

“Well, if Dean and Ellen are out here drinking, I think we should all!” Cas declared, going around the bar and grabbing a bottle lifting it in the air. Benny and Garth cheered out. They had been ready for a beer all day. They were about to let the booze flow when the doors opened and two guys made their way in.

“Well damn, I think we missed the party.” One said with a laugh. Dean looked over and his smile widened.

“Caleb!” He said. “And Jim!”

“Hey there kiddo.” Caleb Reeves said, grabbing Dean into a headlock and giving Dean a noogie.

“We were hoping we’d be back in time before you got out, but it doesn’t look like luck was on our side.” Jim Murphy laughed. Caleb let go of Dean and took up one of the stools.

“Where were you guys?” Dean asked.

“Palo Alto.” Jim said, heading over towards Bobby. “Bobby sent us out there.”

“What did you guys find?” Bobby asked. Caleb shrugged.

“Shit.” Caleb said. “No hide nor hair of little Sam.” Bobby cringed a little and Caleb looked over at Dean before looking back at Bobby. “He knows right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Dean looked over at Bobby for some answers.

“When Sam stopped answering calls and texts, I had Ash do some digging. He found the newspaper article for us. After that and a little research on this side, I asked for volunteers to head out to California and check for us. We couldn’t let everyone go, so I asked Caleb and Jim to do it, since they’ve known the kid the longest.” Bobby explained.

“And you guys found nothing?” Dean asked.

“Sorry Dean.” Jim said, patting his arm. “We tore that town apart.”

“Yeah, and got a little attention from a new club out there I guess.” Caleb added. Bobby looked over at him.

“New club?” He asked. “What new club?”

“Oh, just this club based out of LA or something. They think they’re tough shit but they sent one little punk to tell us to back off.” Caleb shrugged. “Nothing Jim and I couldn’t handle.”

“That might have been some good information to share.” Cas pointed out, taking a drink of his whiskey. Dean set quietly off to the side while the rest of them chatted away. It was nice being home, but things had changed so much in the time that he had been gone. Out of the original five; John, Bill, Bobby, Caleb, and Jim, only three were left. And as far as Dean knew, he was the only Winchester left. Sam ran off to get away from the club life, but the club life might have done him in.

“Dean-o.” Garth said. “Why aren’t you the life of the party?”

“I think I’m just gonna call it a night.” Dean answered. “It’s been a long day. Kinda miss my bed.”

“Go on then.” Bobby laughed. “Get rested up. Tomorrow you can get back to work.” Dean smiled and stood up, letting himself stretch.

“Thanks guys. For everything.” He big his farewells then headed out to the parking lot. He could see Jo trying to chat up the prospect, but the poor kid acted like he didn’t know how to talk to girls. Dean just shook his head and headed back to his apartment, right over the only sports bar in Wolfpine. For the most part, even during a rowdy game or fight, it was still pretty quiet.

Walking inside, it felt different. The first thing that greeted him was a picture of his family on the wall. Taken years prior, before prison and death and the whole nine yards. The quiet of the apartment as Dean went through, assessing what Ellen had done, was a little too much to bear. And as he stood in the shower, water and soap washing over his back tattoo that he got the year after he patched, a lightbulb went off in his head.

He was going to Palo Alto.

He was going to find Sam himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had never really been a morning person before. Prison had changed that some though, and Dean was up with the birds. He worked out then, push ups, sit ups, everything. He used to make use of the fitness room while he was on the inside. He always felt better in the mornings when he worked out. Especially because he wasn’t sure what kind of food they were serving sometimes.

After a workout, Dean searched for some food, but realized that everything had been tossed out while he was gone. Instead of eating, he headed straight back to the garage. He wasn’t surprised to see some of the guy’s already there, screwing around like guys do. Bobby wasn’t there yet, and the other guys sure did have fun messing with the prospect.

“What the hell are you fuckheads doing?” Dean asked, parking his bike and walking up to them.

“Just having some fun is all.” Cas said innocently. “Caleb and Jim are inside. We’re just waiting on Bobby.” Dean nodded and made his way inside. Cas and Benny followed. Garth was drinking some milk, talking to Ellen. Dean got a water and took a big drink of it as Bobby walked in.

“Good morning.” Bobby grumbled. He nodded at Ellen, who left to go man the office. The guys all went to the meeting room to start the day before working on cars. Ellen sent Jo off on errands so she wouldn’t be tempted to bother the boys while they were busy. They all set down to go over the daily fun stuff.

After going over deals and other things, just when everyone thought they were done, Caleb had something to say.

“Dean, is there any chance that Sam got mixed up with SAMCRO?” Caleb asked. Everyone turned to look at Dean then. Sometimes Dean wished that Caleb wasn’t the Sgt. at Arms so he could kick his ass.

“Sam is not that stupid. He knows better than to do anything with those assholes.” Dean told Caleb. “Sam wouldn’t go near them.”

“Sorry kiddo. I’m just trying to explore all the options.” Caleb said. “We’ve been looking into this for months.”

“And why didn’t you guys tell me while I was locked up?” Dean asked.

“Because we knew if we did, you’d be angry and get into a fight or something and you’d be in longer.” Jim explained. “And don’t you try to argue with me boy. We all know it’s the truth.”

“I took anger management. I think I can handle myself.” Dean said.

“You sure about that brother?” Benny said, peeking out the one window with the heavy curtains.

“Yes I’m sure.” Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, I see one angry little bitch that’s gonna say different.” Benny explained. “Lydia’s here.”

“Lydia? Shit!” Dean growled. “What does that girl not understand about ‘it’s over’?” He stood up. “I’ll be right back.” Dean marched out the meeting room and headed out to the front of the auto shop, where Lydia was lounging around.

“She won’t leave.” Jo said as Dean passed by.

“I’ll take care of it.” Dean said. “She giving your mom a hard time?”

“A bit, but mom’s tough.” Jo told him. Dean nodded and headed out to where Lydia was leaning against a car, sucking on a Tootsie Pop. She smiled as Dean came up and pulled down the top of her shirt to show off her cleavage.

“What are you doing here Lydia?” Dean asked. Lydia walked to him, running her hands down his vest, over the new Vice President patch.

“I heard you just got out and I thought you might need a little female comfort.” Dean gently pushed her away, but she was right back for more. “Come on Dean. We were so good together.”

“You’re insane Lydia. Go home.” Dean said. “I’m sure Emma misses her mom.”

“She’s your daughter too, you know!” Lydia said. Dean shook his head.

“I highly doubt that since you were fucking three other guys at the same time. Now. Go. Home.” Dean growled. Lydia stomped her feet.

“You’re a piece of shit Dean Winchester!” Lydia screamed. “I hope you rot in hell!”

“You first sweetheart!” Dean said, walking into the garage where some of the other guys were waiting. Lydia sped out then, honking her horn loudly and flipping him off as she drove away.

“Damn.” Cas said.

“That girl is crazy.” Garth added. Dean shrugged off his vest and tossed it into the locker where he kept his work shirts.

“Can we just get to work guys?” He asked. He put on the oil stained shirt and adjusted it so it fit just right. The guys looked at each other and followed suit. “And somebody get the goddamn honor student to start cleaning out those trashed out cars so we can send them off for scrap.” Dean said, motioning over two the couple clunkers they had got for next to nothing.

“On it.” Garth said, going to find Kevin. Dean started in on the brakes of a Honda that had been brought in the day before.

About twenty minutes later, between Cas and Garth’s karaoke and hearing Kevin complaining about all the condoms and trash in the cars, another bike pulled up into the lot. Dean looked up at the guy that sat there as Caleb went out to talk to him.

“Hey man, who’s that?” Dean asked, motioning to the guy. Benny looked over.

“That Gordon.” Benny said. “Freelancer. Cut isn’t as good as the rest of ours, but we were running short and John and Bobby thought it was a good idea.”

“Dad let a freelancer in?” Dean asked.

“Well, his top gun was in prison.” Benny pointed out. “And Sam wanted nothing to do with it, as you knew.” Dean nodded and watched Gordon. Caleb and him talked for a minute before Caleb walked off. Gordon looked over, making eye contact with Dean, before he put his helmet back on and drove off.

“What was all that about?” Dean asked as Caleb walked by.

“He just wanted to know if we had anything for him to do.” Caleb said. “Don’t worry. It’s taken care of.” Dean looked over at Benny, who just shrugged and went back to the car he was working on with Cas.

Time seemed to go by slow. Dean took a break to light up a smoke and loiter around the office while the others passed around a bottle.

“So, when you guys...you know...do you wear the vest?” Kevin asked. Caleb choked on his whiskey.

“Is this kid seriously asking is we fuck with the vests on?” He asked. Cas laughed.

“Kinda sounds that way man.” The sound of revving engines drew the attention of the guys standing around. They looked up as about eight bikes rode by. The guys all looked up as about eight bikes rode by. And soon, the sounds of gunshots rang out, bullets flying.

“Get down!” Dean yelled. Ellen and Jo dove under the heavy desk. Dean grabbed the gun that Ellen always kept under the counter, and started to give chase. But his bike wouldn’t be going anywhere. He fired a couple shots but the bikers were already out of range and the guys were gone as quick as they had arrived. “Son of a bitch!” Dean said, looking at his bike. “Everyone okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Garth groaned. “Who the fuck was that?” Benny was on the ground and pushed himself up.

“Were you hit?” Dean asked, noticing some blood on him.

“Nah brother. Something hit me though.” He looked down to see a smaller body laying there in a puddle of blood. “Oh shit!”

“What?” Cas asked.

“They got the prospect."


	4. Chapter 4

“Kid, you better thank your lucky stars that I was a medic back in the day.” Jim laughed as they laid Kevin out on the table. The less they had to go to hospitals, the better. If they could fix it in house, they did. Jim was usually the deciding factor if the nurse practitioner they had on the payroll needed to step in.

“Oh shit, I’m gonna die. Oh shit!” Kevin cried.

“Yeah, no such luck today honor student.” Dean told him. “It looks like it’s just a shoulder wound. You’re gonna be fine.” He looked over to see Jo coming in, carrying Jim’s bag.

“Anything else I can do?” Jo asked, handing the bag off to Jim.

“Glass of scotch please my dear.” Jim laughed. Kevin’s eyes were wide.

“You’re drinking now?!” Kevin yelled.

“I do must best surgery when I’m not sober.” Jim teased. Kevin looked over at Dean.

“Don’t let him work on me!” Kevin begged. Dean just laughed some.

“Man, it looks like just a graze. Barely gonna leave a scar.” Caleb assured Kevin. “One lucky son of a bitch!” Jo came up to Jim with the glass of scotch and a bottle. Jim smiled and took the glass.

“Thank you love.” He took a swig of the scotch. “Would you like some Kevin. It might help with your nerves.” Kevin took the bottle from Jo and took a big drink, coughing as he did. Jim started to examine Kevin’s arm then. It didn’t seem that the bullet had actually entered him, just grazed him. While a bit of the blood had come from that, it was also from Kevin falling down and scraping himself against the ground. Thankfully, this was just a case of Jim needed to clean and stitch the wounds.

“Who the fuck was that?” Cas asked Dean as they stood by with Benny and Garth, watching as Jim and Caleb took care of Kevin. “I didn’t see any markings or anything.” Jo stood by Jim’s side, ready to help with anything.

“Could Lydia be screwing around with someone from another club?” Benny asked.

“Probably, but she would’ve been close by to watch the damage.” Dean said. “What about Gordon?”

“Caleb and Jim know him better than we do.” Garth explained. Bobby came in then.

“I leave for five god damn minutes and you guys turn Wolfpine into the Old West?” Bobby asked. “Who was it?”

“That’s what we were just discussing.” Dean told him. “What were you doing?”

“Working a deal with a dealer next county over.” Bobby explained. He watched as Jim finished up his neat stitches and poured some alcohol over them one last time to make sure that they were clean. “They got the prospect?”

“Yeah. Saved me from gettin’ it.” Benny told him.

“Think it’s got anything to do with Sam’s disappearance?” Garth asked. “I mean, Caleb and Jim just came back from snooping out there and they said that someone from a new club threatened them.”

“Gotta get Ash to look into some dirt on this new club or whatever.” Bobby told them. “Got a couple deals going down with some assholes from Houston and El Paso. Fuck, I’m getting too old for this shit.” Bobby grabbed himself a beer and headed out to the garage to talk with Ellen. “And somebody make sure that the fucking prospect gets his bonus for taking one for the club.” With that, Bobby left. Jim took off his gloves and threw them in the bag provided by Jo.

“Damn son, that felt good.” He laughed. “We’re gonna get you some good shit prospect. You’ll be just fine.” But Kevin had passed out, not really one to hold his liquor. “Well, that was easy enough.”

“Let the kid sleep for a bit. I’ll take him home later.” Benny said. “Least I can do.”

“Just hope you don’t run into that mom of his.” Garth said. “Dean would probably think she was hot. Maybe he should take the prospect home.” Him and Benny walked out then. Dean stopped Cas.

“What’s his mom look like?” He asked.

“You know those Busty Asian Beauties that you read?” Cas asked. “She looks like the centerfold.” Cas walked out. Dean let out a whistle.

“God damn, I gotta see her then.” He said, following them out.

****

It was close to dawn when Dean and Bobby pulled up outside the trailer that Ash Harberton lived in. With Dean’s bike out of commission, the two had decided that the Impala was the best route. First it was John’s, then it was Dean’s. If Dean didn’t ride his bike everywhere, he was with his baby.

“Sure he’s home?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, he’s there.” Bobby said. They got out of the car and made their way up the metal steps to the front door. Dean knocked loudly, hoping it could be heard over the noises coming from inside. A few minutes later, the sound of locks clicking could be heart and Ash opened the door.

Naked as naked could be.

“Dean. Bobby. Hey.” Ash said. Dean and Bobby turned their heads.

“Hey Ash.” Dean said, trying to look anywhere else.

“Guess I better put some pants on.” He said.

“That’s a great idea.” Bobby replied. Ash disappeared into the living room, leaving the door open. Dean and Bobby slowly made their way in as he pulled on a pair of MIT sweatpants and a matching hoodie.

“What can I do for you two gents?” Ash asked as he tossed himself back into a beanbag chair in front of his large TV. Bobby looked around and found a portion of the couch that didn’t have stuff all over it and took that seat. Dean opted to stand.

“We’ve heard some rumors about a new club that’s trying to cause trouble with us. Based somewhere out in California. Possibly the Palo Alto area.” Bobby explained. “We want you to see what you can find about them.”

“Do you have anything to go on?” Ash asked. “A name? Something?”

“Just that we’re pretty sure they just shot at us.” Dean told him. “Hit the prospect.”

“Shit, they got Kevin?” Ash asked. “He’s a pretty cool kid.” Ash froze for a second. “Wait a second, Sam was in Palo Alto. You don’t think they got him to send a message to you guys, do you?”

“Why send a message if you’re not going to display your name for everyone to see?” Bobby asked. Ash nodded.

“Good point.” He turned off his Xbox and went to a very nice computer setup on the other side of the living room. He started typing things in faster than Dean thought possibly, bringing things up to look over the double monitors. Dean paid close attention to some of the things that were popping up, hoping to maybe catch Sam’s name somewhere.

“Well, what I can gather is that this club is not in Palo Alto, but looks like they’re around the Los Angeles area.” Ash said. “I’m trying to figure anything out about them, but either they are extremely new or they’re very secretive.”

“Did you get a name?” Bobby asked.

“Uh, looks like they’re called Wayward Sons or something like that. Wonder if they’re a charter of Samcro.”

“Is that all you got?” Dean asked.

“That’s all I can find right now.” Ash said. “Give me a day or so. I’ll try to find more.” Bobby got up and patted Ash’s arm.

“Thanks Ash.” Bobby said. “Let us know.” Ash just nodded and got to work on digging. Bobby motioned for Dean to follow him out of the trailer. They walked out, Dean following behind Bobby to the Impala.

“What do you think?” Dean asked.

“I highly doubt that some little no name group from California decided to come to Texas and shoot at us.” Bobby said. “They might have something to do with Sam’s disappearance, but I don’t think they did the shooting.”

“I bet it was the Horsemen.” Dean said. “Little assholes don’t stay dead for long. They’re like fucking cockroaches.”

“We’ll get to the bottom of all of this.” Bobby assured Dean. “We’ve got a lot to figure out.” Dean nodded.

“I’ve gotta find Sammy.” Dean said. “If those bastards did anything to him…”

“If they did, and that’s a big if, they have more than just you to deal with.” Bobby told Dean. “I’m sure I can vouch for everyone at the club that they wouldn’t mind taking turns hitting a Horseman piñata. But you get the first hit.” They got in the Impala then and took off, heading back to the garage for the night. They had things that needed to be discussed, information to be shared, and plans to be made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to create a playlist for this. Every chapter will have a song that goes with it. I'll post each song as I update, but now I'll post the last four since I didn't do it! 
> 
> Chapter 1: This Life by Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgYCiSo1cLs)  
> Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home by Motley Crue (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye-MwxuXfeo)  
> Chapter 3: Sabotage by Beastie Boys (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a64cJiGKr7c)  
> Chapter 4: Drunken Lullabies by Flogging Molly (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pELGa0GpB64)
> 
> and now Chapter 5: Midnight Rider by the Allman Brothers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZup5YLOWLE)

“I can’t believe they shot my fucking bike!” Dean called out the next morning. Caleb laughed and helped him examine the damage. “I mean, does no one have any morals anymore?”

“Says the guy who got busted running coke.” Caleb pointed out. “Plus, would you have rather they shot you?”

“Yes.” Dean said. “My bike and my baby are off limits. Pieces of shit.” He started working on banging out the dents and fixing the holes. Caleb shook his head and headed into the garage. Benny was walking in then.

“Where’ve you been?” Caleb asked.

“I had to go home and shower and drop some good shit off for the prospect.” Benny explained. Caleb nodded.

“Where did you get it?” He asked. Benny laughed some.

“Well, I know a nurse that doesn’t require much to put her in a giving mood. Hence the shower.” Benny laughed. Caleb shuddered.

“Remind me not to ask you questions ever again.” Caleb flopped into a chair that was in the corner and put his feet up on one of the tables. Cas looked up at him.

“Why aren’t you helping on this damn Ford?” He asked. Caleb closed his eyes and leaned back.

“I’m supervising.” He said. Benny rolled his eyes and made his way out to where Dean was working on his bike. The damage wasn’t too bad, mainly cosmetic, but Dean was determined to make sure every part was working. And he wanted to get on the road to California as soon as he could.

“Want a hand?” Benny asked.

“Hand me that wrench.” Dean told him. Benny handed Dean the wrench and watch as he got to work.

“So, when are you heading to California?” Benny asked. Dean froze and looked up at him. “I know you Dean. You threatened a group of fifteen year olds for looking at Sam the wrong way. If he’s missing, you’re not going to sit by and wait for him to show up.”

“I want to get on the road by the end of the week.” Dean said. “I was hoping to leave sooner, but that fucking driveby…”

“Well, I’m going with you.” Benny said. Dean was about to protest, but Benny shook his head. “There’s a chance that Sam was taken by another club. If they’re trying to send us a message, going alone is suicide.”

“But he’s my brother. I should handle this.” Dean said.

“I watched that kid grow up too.” Benny retorted. “You seem to forget that I was over at your house quite a bit. We both took Sam fishing for the first time, and to an amusement park, and…”

“Ok, ok. I get it.” Dean said. “We gotta clear this with the club.”

“You were just gonna leave in the middle of the night with a note on your pillow.” Benny pointed out. Dean opened his mouth but closed it. Benny was right. That’s exactly what he was going to do. Dean just turned his attention back to his bike. “I don’t think it’s good to go to Palo Alto though.”

“I need to find Sam.” Dean growled, clenching his teeth.

“That’s not what I meant.” Benny said, raising his hands. “I meant, Jim and Caleb tore that place apart and didn’t find him. And there’s that new club showing up in the L.A. region according to what Bobby said. Maybe we should head for the south and do our snooping. If we don’t find anything, we’ll ride up the coast if you want and see if we find anything then.”

“When did you become so mindful of things?” Dean joked. Benny just offered a small smile.

“I had a life changing experience while you were gone.” Benny lifted up his work shirt to show a patchwork of scars.

“Holy shit. What the fuck happened?” Dean asked. Benny let his shirt drop.

“Got hit by a drunk.” He explained. “I had just dropped my bike off here and was in the truck, since I had something I needed to pick up. If I would’ve waited five more minutes to drop my bike off, I might not even be here right now.”

“Damn.” Dean said. “I miss all the good stuff while I’m in prison, huh?” He smirked at Benny, who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, you do.” He laughed. Garth came out there.

“Bobby wants to see us.” Dean tossed the wrench back onto the toolbox and wiped his hands on his jeans, grease smearing. The three made their way to the meeting room, where Jim, Caleb, and Cas were already waiting with Bobby.

“What’s up?” Dean asked, settling into his seat to the right of Bobby.

“Ash was able to get us a little more information, but not much.” Bobby explained. “Thought I should share it with you guys.” He picked up the piece of paper he had used to write everything down as Ash told him stuff. “So, it looks like they are based more outside of Bakersfield than LA, but they run that territory between the two. Their leader goes by Bert Aframian, Edgar Casey, Michael Constance…” Bobby sighed. “Guy doesn’t give a straight name to anyone.”

“You said Bakersfield?” Dean asked. Bobby nodded. “Benny and I want to head out that way.”

“And why the hell would you do that?” Bobby asked. “Haven’t you been listening to anything?”

“Sammy is out there somewhere. And if this new club sent one of their guys to scare off ours, I bet they damn well know where he is. And I’m not just going to sit here with my thumb up my ass while I wait for Sam’s body to be found wrapped in a tarp in the Hollywood Hills.” Dean said. Bobby sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You Winchester’s are so mule headed it’s not even funny.” He groaned. “Fine. You two go. But stay in contact as much as you can. You’re going to have to pass through Horsemen territory.”

“And we can’t just dip down into Mexico to go around Arizona. We each are sporting a criminal record. I don’t think the border guards would go for that.” Benny added. “And it would be too out of the way to go around Arizona.”

“We’ll be ready.” Dean said. “I might be a felon, but no one is stopping me from packing.”

“Just don’t get pulled over with a gun on you.” Cas said. “Either of you.”

“I think we know how to handle this.” Dean said. Cas shrugged.

“I mean, you did just spend seven years in prison because you got pulled over by a cop.” Cas told him. Dean sighed.

“In Dean’s defense, it wasn’t a familiar territory and that cop I’m pretty sure was on someone else’s payroll.” Garth said. “From what I heard, they knew exactly where to look for the coke.” Garth was the type of guy who had connections almost anywhere. His dad was a Texas Ranger long ago, and Garth inherited his contacts when his dad died.

“You two just be careful.” Bobby said. “And maybe while you’re out there, see if you can drum up a little business?”

“Just no more rival clubs.” Cas added. “We’ve got enough dealing with the fucking Horsemen.”

“And when you find Sam, if he’s perfectly okay, kick his ass for making me worry.” Jim said, laughing. “I can’t afford anymore grey hair.”

“Oh trust me, if that kid isn’t bound and bleeding to death, he is getting his ass beat.” Dean assured them. “Gotta fix up the bike and get my bags ready.”

“Why not just take the Impala?” Cas asked. Caleb laughed.

“Baby is fast, but when dealing with the Horsemen, you gotta be faster than she can go.” Caleb told them, getting a nod from Dean. “Need some help kiddo? I love working on the bikes.”

“Yeah sure.” Dean said. “The faster I can get her fixed, the faster I can get out there.”

“Are we dismissed?” Caleb asked, looking over to Bobby with a shit eating grin. Bobby rolled his eyes and hit the gavel on the table.

“Meeting over.” He said. The boys all jumped up and headed out to the garage. There were a couple cars that still needed fixed, but Dean and Caleb focused their attention on Dean’s bike. Bobby went into the office and took a seat by Ellen.

“He’s going to try to find Sam, isn’t he?” She asked.

“Yep.” Bobby said.

“And what if Sam’s dead?” She asked. Bobby closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about that sweet little boy dead in some club’s basement.

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.” Bobby said. “I don’t think Dean will be this sane if he loses his brother too. Mary and John, he could handle. But losing Sam…” He looked out at Dean, who was talking to Caleb about who knew what. “Sam is Dean’s world.”

“Believe me, I know.” Bobby said. “How many times did Dean get detention for defending Sam?”

“More than I can count.” Ellen laughed. “I just hope that he finds him safe and sound. Because lord help the world if he is not.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is House of the Rising Sun by The Animals (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHbKdI26RkE)

There were people standing around, chatting with each other when Dean entered the room. Taking one look at him, they all gasped and whispered with each other. Dean saw the guys from his club standing together. John was waiting there too, staring Dean down.

“I gave you one job.” John growled. “Just one. And you screwed it up.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked. It was like he was being funneled through the room, all eyes on him. Things started to move in slow motion as the crowd moved apart and Dean could see a casket displayed at the back of the room. When Dean looked around for answers, people turned their heads or gave him that pitying look that he had seen so many times all his life.

And that’s when he finally saw the face of the person in the casket.

Sammy.

“No!” Dean said. “What kind of joke is this?!” But no one answered him, turning their eyes away from him. “Who the fuck did this?! Stop it! It’s not funny!” He went to the casket, slapping Sam’s face. “Come on bitch, wake up!” But Sam didn’t answer. “Come on Sammy, you gotta call me a jerk now. S-Sammy…”

“He’s gone.” A voice said. “He’s gone.”

“No! No! No!”

*****

“No!” Dean yelled out, sitting up in his sleep. He was covered in a thing layer of sweat. He ran his hand down his face as he took deep breaths. Ever since he had found out that Sam was missing, the nightmares were pretty much the same. No matter how many times he had it, it still scared the crap out of him. He looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand, the red numbers glowing angrily at him.

3:45 AM.

He and Benny had made plans to leave in about two hours. But Dean knew if he went back to sleep for even just a little bit longer, he would be haunted by Sam being dead and his dad’s disapproving eyes. Instead, he got up and decided to do a little exercising. But the minute he got up and used the bathroom, his stomach growled at him and he knew that he had to eat. Thankfully, he had decided to go to the grocery and there were a few things to eat. He wanted to pack some stuff for if they had to stop. He knew Benny would be bringing some food along too.

He turned on the little TV that he had in his apartment to watch the greatest hits of infomercials while he munched away at some apple cinnamon oatmeal. Being awake this early in the morning was almost like being in a different country. Everything seemed so different. It could either be the most peaceful time or your life, or your worst nightmare. Usually, if Dean was awake at this time, it was because of something club related and it was usually one of the best things ever. But now, it was because of his worry about his little brother.

After a little bit of just taking it slow, Dean started to pack up some things for the trip. He knew that he would be gone longer than a day, because it was almost twenty-four hours to Bakersfield. Dean took his bag and made his way downstairs to where his bike was waiting. It had taken him and Caleb most of the day, but they got her in safe working condition. He needed to fill up before he went to Benny’s.

$1.30 a gallon. It wasn’t too much more than when he went in, but it was on the rise. He hated to see what it would be like if it ever jumped above $2. Not that it really matter to him much. He finished pumping his gas and headed out to where Benny’s house was. The neighborhood was quiet. It had been Benny’s parents house. But when they split and found different states to live in, Benny took up residence there.

Benny’s dad had been good friends with the original Hunters. John had actually been his best man when he married Benny’s mom, and was right there when they cut it quits and went their separate ways. Benny had grown up with Dean and Sam. Since he was the same age as Dean, he saw Sam as his little brother and was right there by Dean’s side to help Sam whenever he needed. If there was ever anything Sam felt like he couldn’t go to Dean about, he could go to Benny. It would still get around to Dean, but Sam usually felt a little better talking to Benny first. That’s why Benny was determined to go with Dean. They had to find their little brother.

Dean pulled into the driveway of Benny’s place. His bike was in the garage but his truck was parked outside. It was the same one that he had always had, so Dean figured that he wasn’t driving it when he was hit. He parked his bike by the truck and made his way up to the front door. He was about to knock when Benny opened the door.

“Shit!” Benny said. “God man, are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Not my fault you opened the door before I could be polite.” Dean grumbled. “I thought you’d be half asleep still.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Benny said. “I had the weirdest dream.”

“You and me both.” Dean said. He wondered if maybe they had had the same dream. It had happened before. “Well, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. I filled up last night when I left the garage. She should be good for awhile.” Benny smiled. “Guess we better get out of here before Bobby wakes up and wants us to have a meeting or something.”

“Yeah, he already wants us to try to get some business out there. I hope he knows that’s the last thing on my mind.” Dean said, putting his helmet back on.

“I’m sure he knows that Dean.” Benny said. “We all do. And he’s just as worried about Sam as we are.” Dean nodded and got on his bike. Benny loaded up his gear and followed suit. Dean and Benny pointed their bikes west and took off. They left Wolfpine behind, leaving the quiet and familiar town for a place that neither had ever been before.

****

Hours and many miles later found Dean and Benny in New Mexico. They decided to stop before Arizona, because the faster they could get through Horsemen territory, the better. They wished that they could dip down into Mexico, but they couldn’t go through a checkpoint and they sure as hell couldn’t risk any other way. They were ready though. And if they had trouble, they had plenty of clubs that they could call on for backup.

“Dude. Here.” Benny said, motioning off to a little place. It was a House of Pies, and anyone who knew Dean knew how much he loved pie.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean said with a smile. They parked their bikes and headed inside. It was a cozy little place. Dean felt a little out of place with the dirty jeans and the black leather vest, but the girl who waited on them ate it up and slipped him his number. Benny didn’t flirt much, but Dean was eating up the attention.

“God, you’re just a magnet, aren’t you?” Benny asked as they left the diner.

“If we had more time around, I might give her a call for a good time.” Dean laughed. Dean showed Benny the receipt. Jenny, with a heart. “Too bad her phone number isn’t different.”

“Dear lord, listen to something from this century sometime.” Benny said. “Like, I promise you that there’s been some good shit.”

“20th century is the best.” Dean said. “Don’t ever forget that Sa...Benny.” Dean said. Benny noticed then a change in Dean’s attitude after the slip up.

“Well, let’s go. I’d prefer to get through Arizona as quick as we can. You good to go?” Benny asked. Dean nodded. They got back on their bikes. Dean and Benny had once drove from Texas to New York without stopping to sleep, just stopping to fill up from time to time. They had done it then for a Aerosmith concert, they could do it now for Sam. As they entered the Grand Canyon state, Dean could see the finish line in sight. It wouldn’t be long.

They had just passed through Mesa and Dean and Benny were sure that they were home free.

They just didn’t notice a guy at a gas station with a pale yellow bike who was watching them as they passed by. The girl who was sitting there with him noticed them.

“Those stupid bastards.” She whispered, pushing back her platinum hair. “They have a death wish, don’t they?”

“Yes they do Lil.” The guy laughed. “Come on. We got to call the others. The Hunters will pay for coming to Arizona.” He finished pumping his gas and got on his bike.

The back of his vest he was wearing said The Horsemen Motorcycle with a demonic looking horse head in the middle of the lettering.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Bat Out of Hell by Meat Loaf (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HD4oeTHHZs)

Dean and Benny were sitting at a truck stop outside of Phoenix. Of all times, of all places, they were starting to run low on gas. They had been so excited about the pie place, they forgot to fill up before leaving New Mexico, which would have easily got them over the California line. They were on high alert as they put gas in their tanks.

“You hear that?” Dean asked, looking over at Benny. Benny looked around, listening. Over the sound of semi’s, he could hear it. The roar of a motorcycle engine.

“Shit!” BEnny said. “We gotta get out of here!” They hung up their nozzles and started their engines, flying out of the truck stop like their lives depended on it. Which, at this point, it did. “We should’ve filled up in New Mexico!” Benny yelled to Dean as they raced along.

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Dean yelled back. He looked into his side mirrors to see who was following them. Four bikes. Red, black, white, and pale yellow. “Fuck man! They’re calling out the big boys!”

“We must really be a threat to them!” Benny said.

“Well, we did kinda blow up their last clubhouse!” Dean shot back.

“Shit! I forgot about that!” Benny said. “No wonder they sent the princes after us!”

The Horsemen was founded by four men that went by the names Azazel, Alastair, Ramiel, and Asmodeus. No one really knew who they were or anything like that. But the four founders were called the Princes, and they rode bikes that matched the colors of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. The other members usually chose to ride something else, opting for grey or charcoal more often than not. For as long as anyone could remember, Azazel and John had been at each other's throats. There hadn’t been a moment of peace between the two groups. And then Alastair declared war on Dean, which led to mistakes being made but the Hunters pushed the Horsemen out of Texas and settled them in Arizona.

And if one of them had done something to Sam, they wouldn’t even be in Arizona anymore.

“It can’t be much farther to the California line, right?” Benny asked.

“And you think that’s going to stop them?” Dean asked in return. “There’s not a wall or anything!”

“I’m just thinking they aren’t stupid enough to follow us and deal with Samcro or the Mayans. Or whoever’s territory we’re walking into!”

“I dunno! They look pretty stupid to me!” That’s when a shot was fired, going right past Dean. “Holy fuck! I think they’re shooting at us!”

“Do something!” Benny said. Dean reached around to the waistband of his pants and pulled out a gun. With one hand on the handlebars and one with the gun, Dean returned fire at the following bikers. He had become skilled in using his mirrors for targeting. He doubted that he would be able to hit them, but at least he could say he went down swinging. 

“God damnit! They’re like angry hornets! They just don’t stop!” Dean yelled. Benny pushed his bike faster, hoping that Dean was right there with him. They had to get into California and hope that the four princes weren’t stupid enough to follow them. Traffic was starting to appear on the road. Dean and Benny took advantage of it, dodging in and out of cars, hoping that civilians would stop them from shooting. But also praying one of the cars wasn’t an on-duty cop.

“Seventy-five miles to go!” Benny said, motioning at a green sign as they passed. “Seventy-five miles to California!”

“Think they’ll give up?” Dean asked.

“No!” Benny told him. “We just have to keep doing what we’re doing!”

“Yeah! And risk getting pulled over by a cop!” Dean was trying to think of what to do. That’s when he looked in his mirrors and saw another bike pulling up alongside the Horsemen. “Well shit, I think we’re screwed now brother!” Dean said. Benny looked in his mirrors, expecting the worse.

Except when he looked, the other rider pointed a gun at the tires of one of the bikes and shot it out, causing the prince to skid down the road and the other three to stop.

“What the fuck?!” Dean asked. He looked to his left as the other rider sped by them. Wearing a Wayward Sons vest.

“I guess we can slow down some?” Benny asked, glancing over at Dean for a brief second before turning his eyes back on the road. Whoever that was who helped them out was fast, or they knew a secret way. Once the boys crossed the California line and got into Blyth, they pulled off to calm down. Their hearts were racing.

“What the fuck was that?” Benny asked, pacing.

“I don’t know.” Dean said.

“They run us out of Palo Alto but they help us with the Horsemen?” Benny asked. “Are they friend or foe?”

“I don’t know.” Dean said again.

“Do you think they have Sam or know where to find him?” Benny looked at Dean.

“God I hope so.” Dean said. He had taken off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair. “Holy shit dude.”

“Well, I guess we should head up to Bakersfield.” Benny said. “I think we’ve still got a few hours to go.” Dean nodded and put his helmet back on. Once he got the answers he was looking for, they were going the scenic way home. He wasn't dealing with another run in with the Horsemen anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Ramblin' Gamblin' Man by Bob Seger (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKwXHDs1R6Y)

Dean was ready to pass out by the time they got the Bakersfield. Benny sprung for a room for them to sleep, because they both needed it. Dean was sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, taking the bed by the door. Benny grabbed a quick shower before he fell asleep as well. The day had wore them both thin and they were ready for some sleep.

****

“Dean!” 

Dean heard the scream. It was an all too familiar scream. A scream he hadn’t heard since Sam was about ten-years-old.

“Dean! Help me!”

Dean looked around, but he couldn’t see his smiling little brother, or even a crying one. He couldn’t see Sam anywhere.

“Sammy? Where are you?” Dean asked.

“Dean! Please! I’m scared!” Sam cried. “Dean!” The last one was blood curdling.

“Sammy!” Dean screamed, looking around. His eyes made contact with something then. The bracelet that Sam always wore that was given to him by Dean. And it was covered in blood. “Sammy! Sammy!”

****

Dean’s eyes snapped open. He prayed that these dreams were just because of the stress and not a sign. If Sam was really dead…

No, he wasn’t going to think like that. He turned his head to look over at Benny’s bed and saw he wasn’t there. Instead, he was sitting on a couch at the other side of the room, watching a quiet TV. The news was on, talking about possible gang related activity not far over the state line. But no mention of the gangs, which was a good thing in Benny’s book.

“What are you doing up?” Dean asked. Benny jumped.

“Uh, couldn’t sleep.” He said. “Was waiting for you so we could eat and do some investigating.”

“Let me shower first.” Dean said. “I think I’m covered in a layer of Arizona.” Benny laughed and turned his attention back to the TV. There was a teaser trailer for Scooby Doo. Dean made a note that him and Sam should go see it. They always went to movies together when Sam was a kid. He thought it was the coolest thing ever, especially when Dean took him to see his first R rated movie.

There were a couple bottles of cheap motel toiletries and Dean used them to scrub the dirt off of himself from Arizona. It was one of the quickest showers he had ever taken, but the water pressure here wasn’t much better than it was in prison. Damn, he didn’t realize how much he missed his home shower sometimes. He finished up quickly and got dressed with a clean shirt but the same jeans. He slipped his vest on and got his gun ready.

“That was quick.” Benny commented as he slipped on his boots. “Don’t you normally take hour showers?”

“Eh, couldn’t really do that in prison.” Dean said. “Plus, I have other things on my mind.”

“I hear ya.” Benny said. “Let’s get some food, because I am starving, and then we’ll start looking around.” Benny stood up to put his own vest. “Waffles or pancakes man?” Benny was trying to help Dean by distracting him. And dean did appreciate it. But he wouldn't be relaxed until he got some answers.

Breakfast was uneventful and they had looked around Bakersfield while they were on their way, but they didn’t see anything that would point them in the right direction. They weren’t even entirely sure where to start. They ended up eating at some chain breakfast place, stuffing their faces full of waffles.

“You must be here for that new bar outside of town.” Their waiter said as he brought them their ticket. Dean and BEnny looked up at him. “With the vests and the sweet bikes sitting out in the parking lot.

“Uh yeah, we are.” Dean said. “But we lost our directions. Mapquest is a little hard to use on a motorcycle. Can you tell us how to get there?” The guy smiled, mainly towards Benny, and wrote out the directions to get to a biker bar about twenty minutes out.

“Thanks man.” Benny said. He looked at the meal ticket to realize that everything he ordered had an employee discount attached to it. As they made their way out, Benny laughed.

“What?” Dean asked.

“You get digits, I get discounted food. I think that’s a win in my book.” Benny told him, showing him why their food was so cheap.

“That’s shit.” Dean growled. “I want discounted food.”

“Guess you better get a killer smile like mine then.” Benny joked. They put their helmets and sunglasses on before they started up their bikes to head in the direction of the bar. If the Wayward Sons weren’t out there, Dean was sure that they could find someone who did know where to find them. They pointed their bikes north and drove.

And there it was, twenty minutes later. It was in the middle of nowhere. Just endless miles of road. A road that didn’t look like it got much traffic. The perfect place to hide out. Set back off the road and quiet. But there were no bikes in the lot yet as Dean and Benny pulled in.

“God this place is a dump.” Benny said, looking around. “And I thought the garage was bad.”

“It’s a roadhouse. What were you expecting?” Dean asked. They made their way to the front entrance.

“I don’t think they’re open.” Benny said. Dean looked over at him.

“When has that ever stopped me before?” He asked. “Remember that pawn shop in Dallas?” Dean laughed. Benny glared at him.

“Yeah, I remember because I’m the one that got my ass bit by that fucking dog.” Benny hissed. Dean went to work opening the door. It swung open to a silent bar.

“Maybe we've been played.” Benny suggested. Dean started to look around. Benny shrugged and joined him. Both were on high alert, but obviously not well enough as something heavy hit Benny in the back of the head. 

“Did you hear something?” Dean asked. He turned to see Benny passed out on the floor. Dean didn't even have time to react before it happened to him as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f47TZePukuQ)
> 
> And the wonderful Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42) has wrote some deleted scene type things for this series. Just a warning, they are wincest. So if it's not your thing, you might want to steer clear. But you can find it here (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605376/chapters/41502503)

“Wakey, wakey.” A male voice said in an almost sing songy way. Dean was starting to come to, as was Benny.

“I didn’t hit them that hard.” Another male voice said. “Shit, do you think I killed them?”

“No. Probably just weak headed.” The first one said. “Look, they’re coming around now.”

Dean and Benny started to open their eyes in sync. Benny let out a groan and Dean blinked a couple times, looking around. It was dark in the room they were in, just a single pendant light hanging from the ceiling. If Dean was in a joking mood, he would’ve made cracks about how him and Benny were now in a mob movie. But he wasn’t in a joking mood. Some asshole had just knocked both him and Benny out and it was making him think that they were guilty for Sam’s disappearance.

“What the fuck?” Benny groaned, looking up at the two sitting in front of him.

“Well, good morning starshine. The earth says hello!” The first one said with a bit of a laugh, making his friend roll his eyes. 

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

“I think we should be the ones asking the the questions around here.” The second one said. “Why don’t you start with your names and we’ll go from there?”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Dean said.

“Come on bro, let’s give them a little ice breaker to loosen it all up.” The first one laughed. The second one sighed but nodded. “I’m Lucifer, and that’s my brother Gabriel.”

“You’re mom was high enough to name you Lucifer?” Benny asked.

“His real name isn’t Lucifer. That’s just what he likes to be called.” Gabriel explained. “Now, we told you our names. Why don’t you tell us yours?” Dean and Benny looked at each other. Benny shrugged the best he could from how he was tied up.

“I’m Dean and this is Benny.” Dean told them. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Okay, well, what business brings you into our bar during non-operational hours?” Gabriel asked.

“Screw you, that’s what.” Dean spat. Gabriel looked over at Lucifer.

“I don’t think these two want to cooperate.” Gabriel said. A smile spread on Lucifer’s face. “And what do we do with people who don’t cooperate Lucifer?” Lucifer just giggled, straight up giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Oh, the things I’m going to do to you.” Lucifer laughed. He disappeared out of the room. Gabriel pulled up a chair in front of Dean and sat down.

“You can stop what’s coming.” He said. “All you’ve got to do is tell us why you’re here.” Dean leaned forward, looking menacing.

“I did almost seven years in a state pen. I didn’t crack then. I’m not cracking now.” Dean told him. Gabriel shook his head.

“You will.” He said. The door opened then and Lucifer came back in with a big smile on his face. “You’re about to see why they call my brother Lucifer.” Gabriel stood up and took the chair to get out of the way of Lucifer.

“Why are you here Dean-o?” Lucifer asked, staring him straight in the eye.

“To eat your mama’s pussy.” Dean laughed. Lucifer’s eyes darkened.

“Wrong answer!” He laughed. The next thing Dean knew, Lucifer was grabbing Benny’s arm and slicing a knife across the soft underside of his arm.

“Son of a bitch!” Benny called out. Dean looked back to Gabriel, hoping that he was the voice of reason. But he just stood by and watched as Lucifer sliced and diced Benny.

“Now, tell me why you’re here, or your little friend is going to look like a bad plastic surgery patient.” Lucifer said. He rested the tip of his blade on Benny cheek and held his head in place, ready to start cutting until Dean said stop.

“I can take it.” Benny said. Dean looked over at his friend.

“Are you sure about that?” Lucifer asked. He started to apply a little pressure, making Benny’s eyes involuntarily water.

“Stop!” Dean said as he saw the blood drop down Benny’s face. “Just stop.” Lucifer eased up, but the blade never left contact with Benny’s skin. Gabriel took over then, standing in front of Dean.

“Why are you here?” He asked.

“We’re looking for my little brother.” Dean said. Gabriel and Lucifer looked at each other before Lucifer started applying pressure to Benny again. “Stop!”

“We don’t believe you.” Gabriel said.

“It’s the truth!” Dean said. “There was a fire at his apartment and when my guys went to do some investigating, one of your guys told them to get lost.” Gabriel stood there for a minute, doing some thinking.

“Nick.” Gabriel said. Lucifer didn’t look up. “Damn it, Nick.” Lucifer still kept looking at Benny. “Lucifer.” Gabriel finally said, getting his attention.

“Yes brother mine?” Lucifer asked with a laugh. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Put the knife down and come with me.” He said. Lucifer sighed but put his knife away. Gabriel grabbed Lucifer’s arm and pulled him out of the room. Dean turned his head to the right and looked over at Benny.

“Hey man. You okay?” Dean asked.

“Peachy.” Benny grumbled. “God, I think we’re in a group of cultists or somethin’.” Dean was starting to fear the worst. What if they had killed Sam during the fire. Or maybe they knew who he was, who he was related to, and were trying to send a message. There were so many scenarios running through his head that he didn’t notice Gabriel coming back in and cutting their ropes before quickly leaving the room again. Dean stood up and went to Benny. 

The cut on his arm wasn’t very deep. It would heal on his own without stitches. The one on his face was a little worse, but it would just be another scar. Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Fuck man. I think we really stepped in it this time.” Dean said. Benny nodded in agreement. Dean was starting to wish they had never come this way. That they had never came to Bakersfield. Because he had this feel, deep down in his gut that Sam was dead. And if he had gone to Palo Alto or somewhere else, he could’ve stopped himself from knowing.

God, sometimes he wished they would’ve just left him in prison.

That’s when the door opened. Dean couldn’t bring himself to turn around and look. Instead he looked up at Benny, who had wide eyes and an open mouth.

“Dean?” A familiar voice said. Dean’s own eyes widened some. “What are you doing here?” Dean stood up and turned around.

“Sammy?” Dean asked before he hauled off and punched him square in the mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is It's Been Awhile by Staind (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yz6Mz-gzLU)

Benny jumped to his feet to grab a hold of Dean’s arm while Lucifer and Gabriel stood ready to attack if needed. Sam waved them down, wiping blood off his mouth.

“I deserved that, I think.” Sam said. He looked at Dean. “It’s really great to see you man.”

“I was worried sick about you, you little prick!” Dean said. But then he reached out and grabbed Sam, pulling him into a hug. Dean noticed there was a lot more muscle, and height, since the last time he had seen the kid. In fact, when they pulled apart, Dean realized it wasn’t a kid he was hugging. Sam even had stubble and everything.

“Come on.” Sam said, waving for Dean and Benny to follow him. He turned around to walk out the door. That’s when Dean noticed the vest. Wayward Sons Motorcycle Club. Dean looked over at Benny, who just shrugged before they followed Sam out of the room. They walked down a hallway before coming back out at the bar that Dean and Benny had broken into. This time, there were people hanging around the bar. All of them wearing Wayward Sons vests.

“Well, welcome you guys.” Sam said. “This is all of us, minus one person.” Dean looked around the room. Out of the six that were there, Dean knew three of them. And two of them he had just met. Dean looked behind the bar. There was a woman there with a blonde mohawk, wearing black jeans, a crop top, and a Wayward Sons vest.

“You let women join?” Dean asked. She flicked a switchblade and pointed it at Dean.

“Have a problem with that pig?” She asked with a bit of a growl. Sam raised a hand.

“Easy Ruby.” He said. She glared at Dean but lowered her knife. “Uh, yeah. That’s Ruby. And that’s Meg over there.” Sam said. A girl with long brown hair with bits and piece of pink peeking out came over.

“Oh, we’re old friends.” Meg laughed. Dean looked at her then over at Benny, who just shrugged. “Arizona. Those big bad bikers were chasing you down.” She smiled.

“You were the other bike?” Dean asked. Meg giggled.

“Guilty!” She leaned in and whispered in Dean’s ear. “I’m an excellent shot.”

“Okay Meg, that’s enough.” Sam said. Meg licked her lips as Sam gently pulled her away from his brother.

“I just love it when he does that.” She laughed. Dean looked at Benny. What the hell kind of club did Sam get himself caught up in.

“Hi. I’m Andy.” The last guy said, offering his hand. A normal handshake and not a knife being presented to Dean. Dean took his hand and shook it. “I think I’m the guilty one for running your friends off from Palo Alto. But after everything Sammy’s been through…” He missed the way Dean’s eyes darkened some at Andy using Sam’s nickname.

“Who’s your president?” Benny asked. Sam looked around at all the members, telling them with his eyes not to say a word.

“You’ll meet him later. He’s busy.” Sam said. “I’m VP though. So if you need anything…”

“Wait a minute, I’m still trying to wrap my head around all of this.” Dean said. “Weren’t you the same kid that said over and over again he didn’t want the club life? But here you are, running around with a bunch of fucking strangers and not your own family?”

“Dean…” Sam started to say. He could feel his club starting to get a little on edge. They were a little protective of him. He was the youngest after all.

“And not only are you a member, but you’re VP? You could’ve been the VP of the Hunters while I was in prison and stepped up to help Bobby when dad died! Did you ever go to his funeral, or were you too busy with all of these assholes? Do you even care?!”

“Dean, that’s enough.” A voice said from a hallway behind Dean. “Leave your brother alone. He’s in the life now, that’s all that matters.”

“Okay, I think I have brain damage. I could’ve sworn I just heard dad’s voice.” Dean laughed some, but Benny turned to look behind them. “Is this a Lion King thing? Is dad Mufasa?”

“Not quite.” Benny said. Benny grabbed Dean’s arm to turn him around. And Dean could see what made Benny spooked.

Because there stood John Winchester.

He didn’t look a whole lot different than what he had looked like when Dean had seen him last on a visit. His hair was a bit more grey, but he had burns covering the left side of his face, and an eyepatch covering his left eye. The tattoos that covered his arms were the same, with some burns on the left side. Whatever had happened to him had taken a toll on his left side.

“Hey Dean.” John said.

“There’s...there’s no way.” Benny said. “We found two bodies in that building. Yours and Bills.”

“You did find Bill’s, yes.” John said. “But the other one was the fucking Horsemen who set the fire.”

“I just don’t understand.” Dean said. “We all thought you were dead! If you were alive, why didn’t you come back or tell us that you were alive!”

“I did it to keep you all safe.” John said. He went behind the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. “Ruby, why don’t you set these boys up with some drinks?”

“Sure thing.” Ruby said, grabbing two glasses and pulling a couple drafts for Dean and Benny.

“Dad, I don’t want beer. I want answers.” Dean said. “You and Sam are both alive and well and I thought you both were dead!” Benny took the beer that Ruby slid to him and drank a good chunk of it.

“Well, I lost everything in the fire.” Sam said. “Contacts, phone, everything. I should’ve been in contact but I got swept up in things.”

“Why don’t we order some food and sit down and explain everything?” John suggested. “We’ll go to the house and leave these guys here. They’ll have to run the bar anyway. And we have some good paying customers that come to see Ruby and Meg.”

“What about Benny?” Dean asked.

“He’s pretty much part of the family, so of course he can come.” John said. “I’ll place an order. Sam, will you lead them over to the house?”

“Yeah.” Sam said. “Just a second.” He disappeared down the hall and came back a second later with a helmet and keys. “Follow me.” Sam led them outside. Their bikes were still the only ones in the parking lot. “I’m parked around on the side. I’ll meet you guys.” With that, Sam walked off. Dean and Benny looked at each other.

“What is up with them?” Benny asked.

“I don’t know. But we better get some damn good answers or I’m shooting something.” That’s when there is a roar of a motor. Sam came around the corner on a beautiful bike.

“What happened to he didn’t want to ride?” Benny asked. Him and Dean had both offered to teach Sam how to ride one. He had fallen off once when he was learning and broke his arm, and he said that he wasn’t learning again. He would only ride with someone until he got to the age that people started to tease him. Then he learned how to drive a car and wanted nothing to do with the motorcycles.

But here he was, driving like he had been born on one.

“It’s not too far.” Sam told Benny and Dean as he pulled up next to them. They nodded and got on their own bikes, following Sam. And he was right. It wasn’t too far. Took about five minutes maybe. It was a little closer to town than the bar, but not much. John really liked his privacy.

Sam parked his bike and took off his helmet, waiting for Dean and Benny to pull in. They pulled in behind him and followed him up onto the large front porch with the swing swaying a little.

“Dad, Andy, and I all live here.” Sam said, unlocking the door and letting them in. “Thankfully I cleaned up yesterday and we really haven’t been home.”

It wasn’t empty, like Dean was expecting, but it didn’t look like a home either. There were a few pieces of furniture, and a TV, but that was really about it. It really just looked like a place they went when they needed to sleep. It was a big difference from the house back in Wolfpine. Hell, even Dean’s apartment had more furnishings than this.

“Nice place.” Benny said. Sam shrugged and made his way into the kitchen. There was some milk, beer, water, and soda in the fridge. When Dean and Benny came in, they could see random boxes of food on the counters.

“It’s just a place to sleep and eat when I’m not at the bar or doing other things.” Sam explained. “I do have some books in my room. I decided to keep reading college level things, even though I had to leave.”

“Are you going to tell us about that?” Dean asked.

“When dad gets here.” Sam told him. Sam looked at Benny. The blood on his face and arm had dried. “Sorry about Lucifer. I would say he really is a good guy, but he’s not.”

“Then why don’t you kick him out?” Benny asked. Sam went to the sink and wet a wash cloth so Benny could clean up some.

“He’s a good member, not a good person.” Sam told him. He handed him the cloth. “I gotta do some stuff upstairs. Make yourselves at home. I think the cable is still on.” With that, Sam was gone. Dean and Benny looked at each other.

“Is that really Sam?” Benny asked. “Because that doesn’t seem like the Sam that I knew just a year or so ago.”

“He’s been with dad. Dad has a tendency to drain the sunshine out of people’s lives sometimes.” Dean grumbled. “But maybe we can get to the bottom of this once they decide to give us some details.” Benny nodded and carefully wiped the blood off himself before they made themselves comfy in the living room and waited.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BmEGm-mraE)

By the time Sam came back downstairs, John was there with pizza and wings. The delivery driver had shown up at the same time of John, so everything was ready to go. There weren’t any formalities exchange Sam and John, and Dean and Benny seemed to notice. Instead, they just loaded up their plates, grabbed some beer, and settled in the living room.

“So, what do you want to know?” John asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

“Start with the night of the fire.” Benny said. He had taken it just as hard as Dean had when he thought John had died. He saw John as a father figure, having spent a lot of time at the Winchester house growing up. John sighed and took a big gulp of his beer before settling back in his seat.

“It all started with a set up…”

****  
2001

John and Bill parked their bikes near the bar where they were having their meeting. They were supposed to be talking to a club from Oklahoma, talking about how best to get their goods out of Texas and into the hands of people who wanted them in other states. Bill looked around as he took his helmet off.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Bill told John.

“It’ll be okay.” John told him. “Things go south and the guys will be here in seconds. We’ll be fine.” Bill nodded and followed the President inside the bar. It was quiet with a few people lurking at the bar. John and Bill went to a table in the back to wait for their contact.

“How’s Sam doing?” Bill asked as he sipped the beer that was dropped off for them.

“Kid’s damn smart.” John said proudly. “Stanford on a full ride? God damn, that’s good.” John set there for a second, just staring at his beer. “Pretty good for a kid with family that has known criminal records.”

“You and Dean are pretty smart too.” Bill said. John sighed. “Dean getting arrested wasn’t your fault, you know that right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just the one that sent him out on a coke run into territory that wasn’t familiar.” John grumbled.

“He was set up. Either by the Horsemen or someone else. But he was set up.” Bill told him. John just nodded and looked around the bar. They had been sitting there about fifteen minutes now and no one had shown up.

That’s when he realized that the bar was empty. Everyone was gone.

“Bill. I think we need to get out of here.” John said.

“What? Why?” Bill looked around then and saw what John did. No one. “Fuck!”

“Come on.” John said. But as they walked to the front door, it was bolted shut. John looked around and saw someone in a vest darting towards the bathroom. He ran and grabbed him by the vest, pulling him to the ground.

“Shit!” John said, looking at the guy on the floor. “Horsemen!”

“Shit.” Bill groaned. “What are they going to do? Lock us in here like rats?”

“That’s not their MO.” John said. The Horsemen, a member named Dipper who wasn’t too much older than Dean, looked up at John and laughed.

“You’re gonna burn.” He laughed. John looked back at Bill. “You’re both gonna burn and the Hunters will be no more.” John pulled out his pistol and shot Dipper in the head then.

“We’ve gotta get out of here.” John said. That’s when the faint smell of smoke started to fill the room. It got more intense by the second before an explosion at the front of the building caught things on fire. Bill looked around.

“The kitchen!” He said. “All kitchens have to have a door to the outside!” John nodded and they took off towards the kitchen area, leaving the dead Horsemen on the ground. They made it into the kitchen and John headed for the door when the sound of clicking could be heard.

“What’s that?” Was the last thing Bill asked before a fireball engulfed him. John got the door open right as the kitchen exploded. He was thrown out of the building by the force and landed hard on the ground. The place was engulfed by now and John laid there, watching it burn as his skin screamed in agony. He could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance and knew if he didn’t get out of there, that they would start questioning him for arson. Despite his body mangled, the adrenaline in his system helped him get to his feet and off he ran.

He was in San Antonio, not Wolfpine. He was alone with one dead member left behind in a burning bar and his bike at the scene. He could only imagine how this all looked. Especially him walking down back alleys until he came to the one building he needed. He knocked loudly, hoping that he was there.

“John Winchester.” A man said, opening the door. “Or are we Freddy Krueger tonight?” John hadn’t seen himself and had no idea what he was talking about.

“Damn it Robert, let me in please?” John said. Robert opened the door to let the biker in. John walked two steps in before he collapsed.

“Well...shit.” Robert sighed. He pulled John to his feet using his right side and dragged him over to a bed.

Robert was a doctor for years, until over prescribing drugs to the wrong people took his license away. He still practiced by the light of a Chinese grocery and restaurant. He had been great at what he did, but one too many strikes and he was out. But he worked up a partnership with the Hunters. What Jim couldn’t fix, they brought to Robert or called him in. If it was too bad for Robert, then they knew it was time to visit the hospital. It was just pure luck that John had been able to find his way to Robert.

John awoke two days later to Robert standing over him, examining him. Everything felt fine for the most part, but John was sure that it was due to the IV that he could feel in his arm. The biggest problem was he couldn’t see out of his left eye.

“I haven’t called anyone from the club yet. I know the rules you gave me when we started this partnership.” Robert said. John groaned and tried to sit up and that’s when pain flooded his left side. “Easy John. You’re on some high powered pain relievers, but they don’t help with everything.”

“W-what?” John started. Robert gave him some water then, since words were hard to make out.

“You have a lot of burns on your left side.” Robert explained, looking down at John. “I’ve got them bandaged up and they should heal, but you’ll probably have some scarring. Unfortunately though, the blast that did that to you burnt your eyeball. The only way that you could get that fixed is if you went to the hospital…”

“No.” John said.

“Which is what I knew you were going to say. So now you’re going to be a cool as fuck biker with an eyepatch.” Robert laughed some. “So, who do you want me to call?” John laid there for a minute. This was an attack set up by the Horsemen. They had set him and Bill up and tried to kill them. They had succeeded with Bill. John wasn’t sure if it was the drugs and pain or what, but he made a plan then. A plan to run and hide until he was well enough to fight.

“No one.” John said. “Get me a ticket out west.”

“Why?” Robert asked.

“I’ll pay you extra.” John told him. If he could get money out before anyone filed him as dead, then he would have plenty to pay off Robert and anything else he needed. “Not a word that I was here.” John pushed himself up, gritting his teeth through the pain. “I need to hide for awhile.”

“Whatever you say.” Robert said. “Just be careful.”

That’s how a day later, John was on his way to California to hide out. He couldn’t stay in Texas, but he could venture too far away. He had to be able to watch the Horsemen and he had to make sure that Sam was okay. And the call of the club soon became too strong, and John started recruiting misfits from the streets, just like he had done all those years ago…

****

Present

“That’s intense.” Dean said, sitting back in his seat. John nodded and sipped at his beer.

“I’ve been hiding out here. Andy was the first one that I convinced to join, followed by Gabriel and Lucifer. Meg and Ruby proved themselves, so I let them in. Sam was the last one to join.” John explained.

“I’m still surprised you let women in. Very progressive of you.” Benny joked. Dean watched Sam during the story. He had just played with the label on his beer bottle while John told his story. John didn’t notice, neither did Benny. They were too busy chatting away, Benny very interested in everything. But Dean was more worried about Sam, who hadn’t said a word.

“Sammy.” Dean said. “You okay?”

“Fantastic.” Sam answered a little monotone. “I’m going outside for a second.” With that, Sam quickly left, heading out through the front door. Benny looked from John to Dean.

“He okay?” Benny asked. John sighed.

“He’s been like that ever since the fire.” John said. “Kinda nice not arguing all the time, but god, sometimes I miss that rebellious teenager that I used to butt heads with.” Dean stood up then, heading to the door that Sam had just walked out of. “He doesn’t talk when he gets like this.” John told him.

“So. Maybe I want some air too. After all, my dad is a fucking zombie.” On that note, Dean headed outside. Sam wasn’t on the porch. Instead, he was sitting on a rickety looking picnic table that had probably been left at the house by the previous owner. He was drinking his beer and looking up at the stars. Dean just sat by him.

“You’re quiet.” Dean said finally. “I remember we couldn’t ever get you to shut up.”

“I’ve just been through a lot.” Sam said. Dean nodded.

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” He asked.

“You don’t really care.” Sam said, looking down at the grass under the table. Dean stood up and grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt and vest. He pulled him so he was looking right up at Dean.

“Don’t you ever fucking say that again.” Dean growled. “When in your entire life have I ever told you I didn’t really care. I would say I was busy, it might take me awhile to get around to it, but I was always there.”

“Dean…”

“And I’m tired of your self-pitying, woe is me shit. We’ve all been through a lot. Not just you.” Dean let go of Sam. “So when you decide you want to quit being Donnie Darko, you know where I’ll be.” Dean turned to walk away, when a small voice caught his ears. A Sam from his past is what it sounded like. But the words were something he never thought he would hear come from his brother’s mouth.

“I tried to kill myself.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Nothing Else Matters by Metallica (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaOOfci2YC8)

Dean couldn’t be sure if what he heard was real or not. He had taken a strong blow to the head in the past twenty-four hours. He turned to look back at Sam, who was looking at him.

“What...what did you just say?” Dean asked. Sam shook his head. “Samuel…”

“I said….I said I tried to kill myself. And dad and I had a talk and…” Sam couldn’t even finish before he was being pulled into a hug. Dean had never been a hugging type person, but Sam was, and Dean just learned to accept it. But right then, Dean was sure they both needed it.

“What happened?” Dean asked, moving back but staying within reach of Sam. Because after Sam’s confession, he didn’t see a young adult with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Instead, he saw a little kid putting on his dad’s vest so he could be big like his brother and daddy. Sam sighed.

“I was coming back from class…”

****

Late 2001

European history ran late due to the professor getting distracted at every turn. So Jessica would already been gone to her nursing practice and theory class before heading over to her parent’s for the weekend. Sam got off the bus and walked the rest of the way to the apartment they shared in St. Claire Gardens. It was a nice night and Sam didn’t mind walking. It helped him stay in shape, even though Jessica sometimes said he worked out more than enough. As he made his way to their front door, something seemed off. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he pulled out the small pocket knife he always kept on him. He might be 6’4” and was pretty much pure muscle, but people were still fucked up.

Sam quietly made his way inside, looking for anything out of place. He walked into the living room as the tacky lamp in the corner flicked on.

“Hey son.” John said, sitting in the comfy reading chair that Jessica’s dad had given them from his study. Sam went to the little table that held the landline and the notepad and ripped open the drawer, pulling out the Magnum they kept there. Just in case. “Sam, is that anyway to greet your old man?”

“My dad is dead.” Sam sneered. “We buried him. Who the fuck are you?” John stood up and made his way to Sam.

“The safety’s on son.” John said. Sam looked at the gun, only to have it knocked out of his hand and himself being pushed up against the wall. “Sam, it’s me.”

“H-how?” Sam asked. John let go of Sam and backed up. “I mean, you and Bill…” John explained the story to him as they set down. “Oh my god.”

“I wasn’t going to bug you. But I’ve heard the Horsemen have been sniffing around Northern California. And I wanted to give you a warning.” John said, adjusting the vest he was wearing. It had once housed his patches for the Hunters. But since they all thought he was dead, then he wasn’t a Hunter anymore.

“What does it matter to me?” Sam asked. “I’m not in a club or anything like that. I’m just a law student.”

“But you’re my son.” John told him. “And they tried to kill me and I’m pretty sure they set Dean up. So it wouldn’t surprise me if they tried to come after you to get to me.”

“But if they think you’re dead…” Sam said.

“It doesn’t matter. Because my heart and soul is in Wolfpine. They want to bring down the hunters. And since Jim, Caleb, and Bobby love you like you were theirs, I’m sure that killing you would end the Hunters.” Sam just set there, taking it all in. He had flown back to Texas months ago to bury his dad and a man that was like an uncle to him. But his dad was here. Yeah, he looked beat to hell and tired, but he was here.

“I…” Sam didn’t know what to say.

“Why don’t you come out to Bakersfield this weekend?” John suggested. “I want you to meet the club.”

“The club?” Sam asked.

“Wayward Sons. Even though, just a warning, don’t get Ruby started on the name.” John said.

“Ruby?” Sam asked. “Who?”

“You’ll see.” John stood up and handed Sam a piece of paper. “That’s the address and a couple numbers to call if you need it. Just come on out.” With that, John walked out.

And, against Sam’s better judgement, he was making the four hour drive to Bakersfield early the next morning. He didn’t have a class until Monday afternoon, so that helped. Bobby kept money in Sam’s bank account to help with expenses, even though Sam wanted to make an honest way of living. 

It was Saturday morning when John introduced Sam to the club. The girls both fawned over Sam. Lucifer and Gabriel were pretty civil, Gabriel assuring John that Lucifer had been taking his meds, even if he hadn’t. And Andy and Sam bonded pretty quickly.

“We’d like to invite you to the club.” John said over dinner that night. “We won’t even make you prospect in.”

“Lucky dog.” Meg laughed, punching Sam’s arm.

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea.” Sam said. “I’m not club material. Bobby tried to get me to stay in Wolfpine with the Hunters. And I told him no.”

“But Sam…” Andy started, but Sam shook his head.

“I think I should get going. I have a thing to do tomorrow.” Sam lied, standing up. John stood up.

“Sam, come on.” John said.

“I’ll see you later dad.” Sam left quickly, driving back up to Palo Alto. John had left a couple messages on the voicemail at the apartment and had called his phone, but he pretended that his Nokia with the burnt orange faceplate was too out of range to get any service. Sam wanted no part of anything club related. Hunters, Wayward Sons, anything.

Sunday, he went out for breakfast at a diner just outside of campus. He was craving biscuits and gravy, but he really didn’t feel like making that big of a meal for just one person. So instead, he settled himself in a back booth and read something for school while he waited on his food. He was about three paragraphs in when he felt someone sit in the seat across from him.

“Dad, I told you…” Sam said, looking up. He froze then. It wasn’t John sitting across from him. But instead, the original founder and president of the Horsemen.

“Hello Sam.” Cain said. Sam tensed up, moving back some. “Relax kid. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m not a Horsemen anymore. Those fucking princes drove me out of my own club.”

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked. The waitress came by and Cain ordered a coffee and pancakes to go.

“I just came to give you a friendly warning.” He said. “I always had a soft spot for you and your brother. You were good kids. It was such a shame that our clubs couldn’t get along.”

“I’m not in a club.” Sam said. Cain nodded.

“So I’ve heard. But the Horsemen don’t care.” He told him. “They’re planning something. Something big. They want to send a message back home to your family in Wolfpine. And I heard your old man is dead and big brother is serving time. The Hunters can’t take another hit.”

“Why would you warn me?” Sam asked.

“I told you. I like you and your brother.” Cain said. “I don’t know what the Horsemen are planning, or when they’re planning on doing it. I just know they have your name and they’re looking for you. And they have a reputation for fire.” Cain got up then. “You can do what you want with what I just told you Sam. But it might be a smart idea to get in touch with another club. SAMCRO offers protection for a price, but Clay is a bit of an ass. There’s a new club on the horizon that might help you out. Or maybe you should go home.”

“I’m not running.” Sam said. “I’m not scared of the Horsemen.”

“Then may God have mercy on your soul.” Cain said. He headed to the counter then to get his order as the waitress gave Sam his food.

Jessica came home that night. Sam didn’t tell her about what he had discovered over the weekend. Instead, he cooked dinner with her and they watched an episode of Friends. Jessica got up the next morning for class and Sam’s life seemed to return to normal. Until Wednesday afternoon when he left his Spanish class and he saw two motorcycles parked across the street.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked as he walked up to them. Andy and John were standing there, waiting on him.

“We came to have lunch with you.” Andy said. Sam eyed him and John.

“That’s all. Promise.” John said. Sam didn’t believe him, but he was hungry. Sam drove his car and Andy and John were on their bikes, heading over to a restaurant not too far from campus. There was no pressure to join the club. There was no talk of the club, outside of Andy boosting about the bar and how good of a bartender Ruby turned out to be.

John and Andy followed Sam back to his apartment, just a safety thing. Sam waved goodbye to them and grabbed his keys. Jessica should be home, but you never knew. He made his way to the door when a rustling caught his attention.

That rustling saved his life, because two seconds later, an explosion inside the apartment caught it on fire.

“Jessica!” Sam screamed. He could hear her cries. He tried to get in to save her, but the roar of the motorcycles stopped him and soon, he was pulled back. Everything was in there, since he didn’t think he needed it. Textbooks, phone, phone book, clothes, Jessica. It was all in there and burning as he stood there and watched. As he waited for the fire department come to help.

Three days later, he was sitting in a house outside of Bakersfield. One that John taken taken over when he went out west and Andy had moved in to to get himself off the streets. He hadn’t spoken in three days and John didn’t really blame him.

“I have business I have to attend to.” John said. “Watch out for him.”

“I will.” Andy said. Sam had been drinking and was currently asleep up in the room that John and Andy had gave him. He had stopped crying at the end of the first night and had taken to drinking the second and third day. Now he was sleeping, and John was fucking thankful.

About an hour or so after John left, Andy heard the sound of a motorcycle revving up. He ran to the front door to see Sam speeding off on it.

“Son of a bitch!” Andy growled. He grabbed the keys to the GMC that they used when they had a lot of supplies or didn’t want to use the bikes. He dialed John’s cell phone as he ran out to the truck.

“What is it Andy?” John asked.

“Sam just fucking stole my bike and is heading west.” Andy said. “He doesn’t look good John.”

“Shit Andy! I told you to watch him!”

“He was upstairs! He must have climbed out or something.” Andy started up the truck and backed out of the driveway. He headed the way that Sam went.

“I’ll see if I spot him.” John said. “Just keep an eye out.”

“Yes sir.” Andy said. He hung up and started searching. John finished up his business and headed out to find Sam. And he found him before Andy did. At a lonely little park way out in the middle of nowhere. It had been put there back when people thought that this area would be expanded and the perfect suburban community. But now people just came out here to screw or if they wanted to be alone.

And John was pretty sure it wasn’t the former for his son.

“Sam.” John said. He noticed a half empty bottle of Johnny Walker on the ground next to Sam as he leaned against the tree. He looked drained and miserable. Much how John looked as he set on a couch in Bobby’s house with a four year old and a six month old after their mother died.

“Just go away.” Sam said. John shook his head.

“I can’t do that.” He said. “Not with you like this.”

“Just let me do this in peace.” Sam said.

“And what’s that?” John asked. He saw the flash of metal then as Sam picked up a gun and laid it in his lap. “Samuel…”

“Don’t tell Dean this is the way I went out.” Sam begged. “I don’t want him to think of me this way.”

“And you think I’m going to just leave you here to do this and then tell your brother in ten years or so when he asks what happened that you died in a random mugging or something and it just slipped my mind? I don’t think so.”

“Just go!” Sam screamed. He picked up the gun, ready to place it against his head, when he got a punch to the face, making him drop it.

“I’m not standing by and watching my youngest son kill himself.” John hissed. “I’ve lost your mother. I watched your brother go to prison. I’ve lost my club, my home. I’m not losing you too.” He pulled sam to him, wrapping his arms around him. “It’ll be okay Sammy. I promise.”

That night, Andy was pacing the living room, worried. He hadn’t found Sam and he didn’t know where he was or if he was even still alive. That’s when John and Sam pulled into the driveway and made their way inside. Sam had a bruise on his cheek from John punching him. And he was exhausted. He didn’t know that John and Andy took turns that night, watching to make sure he stayed in his room this time.

The next day, Sam joined Wayward Sons.

The day after that, they voted him as the vice president.

****

Present

Dean didn’t know what to say. So much information had been given to him in the past twenty-four hours and he was struggling to process it all. He risked a glance over at Sam and saw more of the same. Sam holding it all in, trying to keep it all together. Just like he had grown up watching his dad and brother do.

“Sammy.” Dean said. “Come on man, look at me.” Sam looked over at Dean, expecting the same pitying look that he had gotten from others. Instead, he saw fear of losing his brother and anger that he hadn’t been there when he needed him the most.

“I need to get back inside. I’ve got things to do tomorrow.” Sam stood up and stretched. “And I’m assuming you and Benny will be heading back to Texas in the morning.” Dean followed Sam inside.

“Yeah, about that…” Dean watched Sam. “I’m not leaving unless you’re going back with me.”

“Dean, I can’t.” He said. “I have a duty.” Dean looked at Sam’s vest and realized something about the patches. There was one that Dean had that he knew Sam shouldn’t have.

Men of Mayhem.

Sam had killed someone in the name of the club.

Dean stood there wide eye as Sam made his way back in.

His Sam wasn’t so little anymore, and he had grown up to be just like him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is You Could Be Mine by Guns n' Roses (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVzcQ4_khsM)

Arizona

“Fuck!” Ramiel called out as Abbadon dapped at his wounds with peroxide.

“Quit your whining.” She said, blowing a red curl out of her face. “The less you wiggle around, the faster I can get this done.”

“Those fuckers are dead!” Ramiel called out to the others sitting away from him. “They made me scratch up my bike.”

“Do you think there’s a new relationship brewing between those asshole hunters and that club that shot out Ramiel’s tires?” Alastair asked, taking a beer from Dagon. “Thanks love.”

“I say yes.” Asmodeus said, his feet up on the table as he polished an old pocket watch. His good luck charm. “Why the fuck else would those two be out here?”

“Looking for Sammy.” Azazel said. “And, if they’ve found him, we can find him.”

“And get back at the Hunters.” Lilith added as she rubbed Azazel’s shoulder.

“I don’t care what we do,” Ramiel sucked down the whiskey that was offered to him. “Those fucking Hunters are going to die. All of them. Starting with Dean Winchester.” That’s when the door opened and someone walked in.

“Am I late?” A voice asked.

“Gordon. So good of you to finally join us.” Asmodeus said, looking at his watch before snapping it shut.

“I had to lay low for a little bit. Things are getting a little heated over in Texas.” Gordon explained taking a seat. “I have information that little Sammy is in fact in that new club in California. I’ve heard some whispers.”

“Whispers aren’t good enough.” Azazel said. “We need proof.”

“I can get you proof.” Gordon said. “But I have this that you might be interested in.” He handed over a slightly blurry image that had been printed off at a library. Gordon had been doing some recon on the new club.

And his findings really did interest the princes.

“He’s alive.” Azazel said, passing around the image to everyone. “That bastard is still alive.”

“You know what they say. It’s hard to kill a cockroach.” Abbadon said, seeing the image of John Winchester.

“Then I guess we need to squish him properly.” Ramiel said. “Gather the other members. I think we need to head to California.”

****

California

Dean was passed out on the couch, drool drying on his cheek. Benny had made himself comfy on the floor. The two Hunters didn’t want to go back to their room for the night. They had stayed up talking with John most of the night. Andy had come home early in the morning to John, Dean, and Benny laughing. He didn’t stay to talk to them. Instead, he went upstairs to talk to Sam about the night at the bar and how Meg broke some guy’s nose.

But when Dean woke up in the morning, Sam wasn’t there. Andy was snoring away and John was in the kitchen making coffee. Dean shuffled into the kitchen, stepping over Benny and rubbing his eyes.

“Morning.” John said, pouring some coffee into a cup. “Want some?” Dean nodded. John slid him the cup he had just poured and made himself a new cup.

“When does Sam get up?” Dean asked. John looked at the clock on the stove.

“He should’ve actually already left by now.” John said. Dean choked a little on his coffee. “You okay?”

“Where’s he going?” Dean asked.

“Business.” John said. “He’s really good at this. I wish we could’ve convinced him to stay in the Hunters instead of going to college.” Dean just nodded and sipped on his coffee. “If you’re not going back to Texas right away, I thought that maybe Andy could show you guys around. Maybe you’d like to hang out at the bar.”

“I’ve always wanted to be a bartender.” Dean laughed.

“I’m taking the day off. Damn back is acting up.” John groaned. “But Andy would be happy to have you and Benny around. Especially if we’re going to make a partnership.” Dean nodded. They had talked about it the night before. Dean and Benny were going to have to go back to Texas, and they were going to have to tell the others that John was still alive. But John wanted to stay where he was with the Wayward Sons. He didn’t want to take the reins of the Hunters again.

Benny and Andy came in a little bit later as John and Dean were talking. John nodded at the two of them.

“Morning.” Benny grumbled, going to the coffee pot that still had a little bit left in it.

“Andy, I want you to take Dean and Benny with you to the bar today.” John said. “My back is acting up, so I’m staying home. But I want you to show off to them.”

“Yeah, sure.” Andy said. “I bet Ruby and Meg will love having them around.” John chuckled some.

“We gotta go back to our motel room and change.” Benny said. “I ain’t going near them girls again with the same clothes on.”

“Doesn’t matter. They still have to look at your face.” Dean joked, rinsing out his cup. “Drink up and we’ll head out. I’ve gotta take a piss.” Benny nodded as Dean left.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean and Benny headed back to their motel to clean up and change before they headed to the bar to meet Andy. A bar, Dean’s happy place. Someday he would leave the club and start his own bar. He sometimes wished that’s what John and Bobby had started instead of an auto shop.

****

John enjoyed the house to himself for a couple hours before Sam came home. He had been working a deal for John. He was learning how to be a great negotiator. John was really proud of him, even if he never said anything.

“Hey dad.” Sam said. “Things went good.”

“Fantastic.” John said.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked, going to the fridge looking for something to eat.

“Benny and him went to the bar with Andy.” John explained. Sam let the fridge door slam and he flopped down in the living room.

“As good as it is to see him, can he go back already?” Sam asked. John sighed.

“They’ll get bored and head back soon.” John said, looking at the magazine he grabbed off the floor. Sam nodded and let his eyes close.

That’s when the front door burst open and three guys ran in. John and Sam barely had time to react before bullets were flying. Sam cried out as a bullet hit his arm. John grabbed his gun that was laying on the coffee table and fired, hitting one of the guys. But someone came in through the backdoor and pointed his gun right at John’s head.

“Howdy Johnny boy.” Azazel laughed. “God, I didn’t think you’d be going into Heaven, but to still be here on earth? That’s mind blowing.”

“Azazel.” John growled. He didn’t lower his gun.

“Easy.” Azazel said. He motioned for one of the guys to switch places with him. Sam was on the couch, holding his bleeding arm as Azazel walked over and sat down by him. “Hey there Sammy.”

“Leave him alone.” John said. “This argument is between us.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Azazel hissed. “Now, why don’t you lower the gun so we can have a nice little discussion?” Azazel pointed his gun at Sam’s stomach then. One gut shot along with the arm wound and Sam would be dead. John looked between his bleeding son and the man with the gun before he clicked the safety on and lowered his.

“What do you want?” John asked.

“I want to know how you survived the fire.” Azazel said. “My informant told me how you were hiding out in California. It wasn’t that hard to find you once I knew that. You should cover your tracks better.”

“I’ll remember that.” John said. He started to get up, but Azazel clicked the hammer on his gun.

“Sit.” Azazel growled. John sat down again. “It’s rude to get up while we’re having a pleasant conversation.” John glared at him. “Now, tell me. How did you survive?”

“I got out before it caught.” John said. Azazel nodded his head.

“So that other charred body was one of my guys?” He asked. John nodded. “Well, that justifies this then.” He pointed his gun at John and shot, hitting him square in the chest. Sam screamed.

“Dad! No!” He made to get up, but Azazel quickly wrapped his arms around his neck, putting a perfect chokehold on him. Sam struggled to get away.

“Shh, shh. Relax.” Azazel said. “It’s okay. Naptime Sammy.” Sam’s struggles became weaker until he passed out, slumping against Azazel. “Shh, it’s okay.” He petted his hair, smiling some.

“Crowley.” Azazel said, getting on of his goons attention. “Go bring the van around so we can put Sam here in it. And that body.” He pointed over at the dead goon laying on the ground.

“What about him?” Crowley asked, motioning to John.

“Leave him. I don’t care what happens to him now.” Azazel said. “I got what I was after.” Crowley nodded and left to get the van. Things went quickly, even though it took three guys to load Sam in. Azazel and the others got on their bikes, ready to leave. Crowley was the last one out. He looked around at the broken in door, the blood, the chaos.

“I...I guess that’s what we do.” He mumbled to himself. He looked over at John and saw a little bit of chest movement as he sucked in shaky, shallow breaths. He knew he wasn’t going to survive unless something drastic happened. But he doubted that anyone was going to show up in the next twenty minutes or so to save him. 

Crowley always carried markers and pens with him in his vest pocket. A lot of times, they would have to write something and he had seen one of the princes stab some poor kids fingers to get blood to write with. So he took to carrying writing utensils to save not only himself, but some of the others from being stabbed. He took one of those makers and wrote Horsemen in big letters on the wall. Because killing John was one thing, but kidnapping Sam was something else entirely.

Crowley ran out of the house then and headed back to Arizona, leaving John there to die.

****

It was later that afternoon when Benny and Dean returned to the house. Dean wanted to have lunch with Sam, and Benny was willing to tag along. They parked their bikes by the porch and Dean saw Sam’s sitting there.

“Good, he’s home.” Dean laughed. Benny smiled and they made their way up the porch when they noticed that the front door was wide open. Reacting, they grabbed their guns from their waistbands and made their way inside. They could smell the metallic tinge of blood. That’s when Dean’s eyes locked on the chair that held his dad’s body.

“Dad!” Dean yelled, running over to him. His head was slumped forward and his shirt was soaked in blood. “Dad!” He shook him, his head just rolling to the side. “Oh god.” He looked around and saw blood on the couch and blood on the carpet. “Sammy?!” Dean called out, but the house was silent.

“Dean.” Benny said, pointing at the wall Crowley had wrote on.

“I’m going to kill them.” Dean growled. “I’m going to kill them all.”

“We need backup on this one.” Benny said. “I’m going to make a couple calls but we will fix this.” Dean nodded and looked back at his dad. He was really dead this time. No smoke and mirrors this time.

But now, Dean was free from prison, and the Horsemen needed to be dealt with, once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is The Sound of Silence by Simon & Garfunkel (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHgI4qKiqcI)

Sam was cold as he started to wake up. Wherever he was, it was freezing. And the house didn’t have air conditioning. Did he fall asleep with the window open and winter hit suddenly? He groaned as he started to wake. That’s when the pain in his arm hit him and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. But the memory of watching John get shot in the chest made him open his eyes.

He wasn’t at home, not anymore.

The room he was in made him think of a police interrogation room that he had seen on TV numerous times. There was even a table, which he was handcuffed to. He pulled on the cuffs but they didn’t budge from the table. Sam looked at his right arm then and saw the clean, white bandage that was wrapped around where he had been shot.

He looked around the room, trying to get his bearings. He had no idea where he was and this room wasn’t giving him any clues. It was empty minus the table he he attached to and the chair he was sitting in. Which, he realized then, his ankles were attached to the chair legs.

“Son of a bitch.” He groaned, struggling to get free. After a bit, he gave up, his body tired after everything. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to fight back any tears that may be coming. He had just watched someone murder his dad. He was sure that he didn’t survive the gunshot to the chest. And no one knew that Sam was gone. As far as they knew, he was still out on that business run for John.

That’s when the sound of a lock being turned made him open his eyes. The door opened and Azazel walked in, a big smile on his face.

“Howdy Sam.” Azazel laughed. Sam glared him down. “I bet you’re wondering why you’re here.”

“Fuck off.” Sam told him. Azazel smirked.

“That language. You’re supposed to be a gentleman Sammy.” Sam pulled on his restraints.

“Don’t call me Sammy.” He hissed. Azazel pulled out another chair from under the table that Sam hadn’t been able to see. He set down across from him.

“I’m sorry you got shot. You weren’t my target.” Azazel told Sam.

“Thanks. That’s reassuring.” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

“But, now I’ve gotten the pleasure of killing both your parents.” Azazel said. That stopped Sam and made him look at the man in front of him. Azazel had that grin on his face that made Sam’s skin crawl. But it wasn’t near as bad as what Azazel had told him.

“What...what did you just say?” Sam asked.

“I killed your mom and your dad.” He said. “Your mommy in a fire, and your daddy was supposed to die the same way, but he is a stubborn bastard and wouldn’t die like he was supposed to. So I had to shoot him in the chest.”

“You bastard!” Sam said. He tried to stand up, to attack Azazel, but his restraints wouldn’t let him and it forced him to pull his arm, which made him cringe and sit back down.

“We cleaned that up real nice. I’ve got some very good doctors on my payroll. Don’t go pulling those stitches.” Azazel said. Sam set there, starting to feel defeated.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked. “What did my family ever do to you?”

“I killed sweet Mary because I couldn’t have her.” Azazel explained. Sam looked up at him. “A long time ago, her and I were in love. But then John Winchester came into the picture and stole her heart. They got married, had Dean and I was sure then that my chances were over with her. Until that fateful night in September.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“Your mom and dad had a huge fight a few weeks, maybe a month prior, and were living in different places. Your mom and Dean stayed at the house while John stayed in an apartment. John took Dean with him to go fishing with Bobby and your mom came crying to me. A few glasses of wine and some of the greatest love ballads of the past twenty years, and we ended up in bed together.”

“Gross.” Sam said, cringing again.

“She ran back to John later, which pissed me off. But, just, oh, nine months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Sam.” Azazel said. Sam froze.

“What are you saying?” Sam asked.

“I’m saying that the chances of me being your father are pretty great.” Azazel said, leaning back in his cheer, enjoying the horror in Sam’s eyes. “It’s so good to have you here son.”

“I’m not your son.” Sam said. Azazel laughed.

“We’ll see.” He tapped his fingers on the table. “I asked your mom to get you and run away with me. But she wouldn’t. She loved your brother and John too much. So, I caught the house on fire. I thought it would kill all three of you, but only your mom. Your dad escaped the fire with Dean carrying you out.”

“So you killed my mom all because she wouldn’t leave my dad for you?” Sam asked. Azazel nodded. “And you killed my dad because he was married to my mom?”

“Among other things.” Azazel said with a shrug.

“So, are you going to kill me now?” Sam asked.

“Not yet.” Azazel said. “That would ruin our relationship if I just killed you right away.”

“We don’t have a relationship.” Sam spat out. Azazel smiled.

“It’s okay, you’ll learn soon son.” He stood up. “I’ll have Crowley or someone bring you some food. You’re going to be here for awhile.” Azazel stood up and went to the door, a smile on his face. “Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll let you say goodbye to Dean before I kill him.”

Azazel left and let the door slam shut to Sam’s screams. He made his way down the hallway and out into the clubhouse where Asmodeus, Alastair, and Ramiel were sitting with the girls. Their “little demons” as they called them, were out doing other things.

“How did that go?” Lilith asked Azazel as he sat down beside her.

“Perfect.” He laughed.

“What did you tell him?” Alastair asked, sharpening his favorite knife.

“The truth.” Azazel said. Alastair stopped and looked up at him. “What? I don’t lie all the time. Sometimes I tell the truth when I know it will hurt more.”

“Whatever.” Ramiel said, drinking a large mug of beer. “I just want to go fishing. So if we can wipe out the Hunters sooner than later, that’ll be great.”

“How dare we interrupt your fishing schedule.” Abbadon said, rolling her eyes. “You know, if you just made me a part of this men’s club, we could get rid of the Hunters, the Wayward Sons, and still have time for tea and biscuits.”

“The Wayward Sons have been taken care of.” Azazel said. “Their leader is dead. And their Vice President is locked up in our jail.”

“But what about the hunters?” Dagon asked. “They’ve shown they don’t break that easy.”

“We’ll take care of them.” Alastair said, smiling at the sharpness of his blade. “We’ve got leverage over them. And all I have to do is a little slicing and dicing…”

“Leave Sam alone.” Azazel said. “I have plans for him later.”

“We kill Dean Winchester and the club will crumble.” Asmodeus explained. “He was alive and in prison when we tried to kill John the first time. Him being alive gave them hope. We kill him, we take that hope away and they die.”

“I’ve been waiting for this for awhile.” Alastair laughed, throwing his knife at the dart board on the wall. “Bye bye Dean Winchester.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQZLPV6xcHI)

Dean and Benny were laying low outside of Phoenix as they waited for the others to show up. Ruby, Meg, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Andy were with them, ready to get revenge for John and save Sam.

“You okay brother?” Benny asked, watching Dean. He hadn’t spoken much since they had stumbled upon John’s body and a missing Sam. He had let Benny do all the calls. And once Bobby got word of what had happened and, after making Benny promise to explain everything once they got there, he told them that were leaving as soon as he hung up the phone.

“Peachy.” Dean grumbled.

“We’re going to get him back.” Benny said. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah.” Dean said, but Benny could tell that he didn’t believe it. Benny sighed. Dean was blaming himself. If he hadn’t gone to the bar with Benny and Andy, then he would have been there for whatever went down. He looked out over the horizon through the window of the motel room they were waiting at. Benny sighed and looked over at Lucifer and Gabe, who were in the connecting room with Ruby, loading up weapons.

“Him with a gun is a scary thought.” Benny mumbled, watching Lucifer. Andy looked up from what he was doing.

“Tell me about it.” He said. “Guy is ten pounds of crazy in a five pound bag.”

“I think that’s the most accurate description I have ever heard in my life.” Benny laughed. Dean stood up then and went to the door, silencing Benny and Andy. Meg looked over from the other room. The room was silent as Dean opened the door.

“Picked a hard enough place to find kid.” Caleb said as he walked in. Jim, Cas, Bobby, and Garth were with him.

“Hey guys.” Dean said, accepting a hug from Bobby. “I’m sure you guys want to know everything.” The guys all looked at everyone hanging around the room.

“Yeah, that would be a good idea.” Benny said. So Benny explained it to them, giving all the details that he knew. Dean had told him some of the conversation with Sam, but not everything. He figured if Sam wanted the world to know, he would scream it from the rooftops.

“Holy shit.” Cas gasped. “I didn’t realize we were living in Days of our Fucking Lives.”

“So the Horsemen killed John for real and took Sam.” Jim said, standing with his arms crossed. Dean nodded quietly.

“Well, then, good thing we brought some good weapons in.” Bobby said. He looked at the group of Wayward Sons standing there. “What are they doing there?”

“We want to get our president back.” Andy said.

“But John’s dead.” Benny told them. Andy shook his head.

“I’m interim president, but Sam was our vice president. And upon John’s death, it seems fitting that Sam is now the president of the Wayward Sons Motorcycle Club.” Benny looked over at Dean. He could see his heart breaking. He knew that Dean was hoping he could convince Sam to come back with them to Wolfpine and serve as a Hunter. Benny even knew that if Dean stepped up as President, Sam would instantly become his vice president.

“Do I get to do some torturing?” Lucifer asked with a grin on his face. Gabriel sighed and nodded.

“Yes you do.” He told him.

“Good.” He smirked and went to organizing his knives.

“Who the fuck is that?” Caleb asked. Dean ran his hand through his hair.

“That’s Lucifer and his brother Gabriel.” Dean asked. He saw Caleb about to ask about the name. “Don’t ask. You’ll see why they call him that.”

“I brought us a little something.” Jim said, pulling a bottle out of a bag. “Some good ‘ol fashion whiskey straight from the motherland.”

“Jim, you were born in Minnesota.” Cas said. Jim laughed.

“Yeah, but my dad was born in Ireland, and so was my grandfather.” He looked around. “I didn’t bring glasses, but it I brought a sleeve of Dixie cups, so that should do.” He set out enough Dixie cups for the two clubs and poured whiskey into each one.

“For John.” Bobby said, raising his up.

“For John.” Everyone repeated before taking the shot. Jim had a smile as he watched almost everyone cringe. Ruby took it like a champ.

“Is there more?” She asked.

“Dear god woman. How did you do that?” Bobby asked. “That stuff is like paint thinner.”

“It wasn’t half bad.” She said. Jim poured some more in her cup.

“A woman after my heart.” He laughed.

“So, do we know where the Horsemen would be keeping Sam?” Cas asked after the cups had been tossed and they were all settled on the beds and in chairs.

“Benny and I got chased by them west of Phoenix.” Dean explained. Meg nodded in agreeance with him. “My guess is that it’s somewhere around here. And wherever it is, there either aren’t very many people around or they have them scared to death.”

“My guess is Aguila.” Meg said. “Small town. Quiet. The perfect place to hide. Especially if you scare enough of the residents.”

“Then let’s start there.” Bobby told them. He looked at the Wayward Sons. “I know you’re not one of us, but we share common family. Sam is like a son to me and I don’t want to see him dead.”

“Agreed.” Andy said. “Sam and I bonded pretty quickly. He’s the brother I always wanted. My twin died when we were just kids. And Sam has helped fill that void. I owe him so much.”

“Well, then let’s get to it.”

****

Aguila, Arizona

It was like a wave of terror washed over the small town as eleven motorcycles ascended on the residents. They weren’t sure if these men and women were friend or foe. They just stood off to the side or ran to their homes. They had an idea what was coming.

They knew they were in the right place when they found a building with a few bikes sitting outside of it. Most of them were a charcoal color. Except for one.

One that was pale yellow.

“That fuckers here.” Dean said as they drove past to make it look like they were just passing through. Benny glanced at him.

“Looks like he’s the only one.” Benny added. Dean nodded and they circled around, heading outside of town. They met up with everyone.

“Azazel is here.” Dean told them. “There’s a pale yellow bike, but no red, white, or jet black one.”

“So he’s alone. This feels like a trap.” Andy said. Dean shrugged.

“I don’t care.” He said. “He has Sam. I’m not letting him keep him.”

“Then why don’t we raise a little hell?” Ruby asked, a smirk on her face.

“They killed John. I say we slaughter each and every one of them.” Lucifer laughed. “Damn, this is like Christmas!”

“Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with him?” Caleb asked.

“Don’t ask.” Gabriel said. “Just leave it at that.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Jim asked, looking over at Bobby.

“Any suggestions?” Bobby asked.

“Molotov cocktails.” Meg suggested. “And guns a’ blazing.”

“I don’t care.” Dean said. “I’m getting in there and I’m getting Sam out.”

“Then let’s get in there!” Benny said. “And let’s get our boy out.”

****

Sam had dozed off at some point. He hadn’t touched the food that Azazel’s men had brought to him. You never knew what the psycho was capable of. He could have laced everything with rat poison for all Sam knew. His arm was a throbbing pain, but there were still painkillers running through his system that they must have injected him with when they brought him there. So he set in the uncomfortable metal chair with his hands cuffed to the table and his feet cuffed to the chair.

There was a loud commotion outside the door then, waking Sam up. He blinked and looked around at the sound of gunfire. He pulled on the handcuffs, trying to get out. He heard some screaming and…was that an explosion.

“Let me out!” Sam screamed, pulling so hard on the cuffs that it was cutting his skin. “Get me out of here!”

The door swung open then and Sam was ready to fight the best he could, until he saw who it was.

“Well, don’t stand on my behalf.” Benny joked.

“Oh thank god.” Sam said. “Get me out of here.”

“Where are the keys?” Benny asked, looking around.

“Hell if I know.” Sam said. “Not even a paperclip in here.” Benny nodded.

“Well, I’ll figure this out.” He went to work, searching the room and right outside to see if he saw any keys. “Damn it, where are they?”

“Looking for something?” Azazel asked, standing in the doorway. “MAybe these?” He had the keys dangling on one finger.

“Uh, yeah.” Benny said. “Why don’t you hand them over?”

“So you can take my son away from me? I don’t think so.”

“Son? What the fuck are you talking about?” Benny asked.

“He’s crazy.” Sam told him.

“Obviously.” Benny agreed. Eww

“Shut up!” Azazel screamed. Without warning, he fired the gun in his other hand at Benny. Thankfully, Benny was able to dive in enough time. Sam gasped and ducked the best he could. “Get up and face me like a man!”

Benny looked over at Sam to make sure he was okay before he jumped up and fired at Azazel. The other biker ducked into the hallway, missing the bullet. Benny hoped and prayed that Dean or someone else would show up soon, but they were fighting their way through the goons. Benny had gotten lucky and slipped through the cracks and found his way in to find Sam.

“Benny!” Sam said. “I can’t help you!”

“I know.” Benny went to try to break the cuffs, but it wasn’t working. “I’m getting you out of here.”

“Look out!” Sam screamed. Benny only had time to turn around before Azazel pointed his gun and fired, hitting Benny in the face and bringing him down. “BENNY!” Sam screamed, pulling on the restraints. Azazel walked to Sam and pointed his gun at him.

“Tell your mother I’ll be seeing her shortly.” Azazel said. Sam closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t want to see Azazel as he killed him too.

Bang!

Sam expected to feel a brief moment of pain followed by nothing. But nothing came.

“Sammy.” Dean said. Sam slowly opened his eyes, wet with tears, and looked to see his big brother standing there.

“D-Dean.” Sam said, tears flowing freely. Dean looked over at Benny’s body and closed his eyes for a second. Sam knew he was holding back the emotions that were right there on the edge. That’s when Dean hauled off and kicked the dead body he had just shot. Azazel limp body rolled with the force and the blood from the new hole in his body going all over the floor. Dean kicked him a few more times, some blood splattering up on his face.

“Dean.” Sam said, his voice small but cutting through the haze of anger. “Is Benny…” Dean went over to check on Benny, but it was obvious he didn’t survive. Dean grabbed the keys from Azazel’s lack fingers and went to unlock Sam. The once white bandage on Sam’s arm had a lot of red on it.

“Shit! Sammy!” Dean quickly undid the cuffs holding Sam in place and gently grabbed his arm.

“It happened when he shot…” Sam trailed off, closing his eyes. Dean pulled him down to him, holding him close.

“It’s okay.” Dean said. “All these fuckers are going to pay.” The sound of footsteps alerted Dean to danger and he held his gun, ready to shoot whoever came through the door.

“Easy kid! Lower the gun!” Caleb said, holding his hands up.

“Damn it Caleb, I almost shot you.” Dean growled, lowering the gun. Caleb saw Azazel’s dead body on the ground, and just a few feet away, lay Benny. “Oh god!” He ran over to Benny. “Jim!” He held his fingers against Benny’s neck as Jim and Bobby ran in.

“Balls.” Bobby groaned. Jim went with Caleb, but he shook his head. “Sam.” He went over to Sam and saw the blood on his arm. Jim came over and gently pulled the bandage away to show a nasty looking wound. “We’ll take care of this once we get out.” He looked at Dean.

“I want to go home.” Sam whispered softly as they made their way out to the others. Bobby was calling in some favors to help with Benny and the other bodies.

“I know Sammy.” Dean said, rubbing his back some. “Bobby, will you call Ellen and ask her to drive Baby out?”

“I’ve got her already bringing my truck out to pick up Benny’s bike. I’ll get Kevin.” Dean nodded. At this point, he didn’t really care. He just wanted to get Sam back to Texas safe and sound.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Come Join the Murder by The White Buffalo & The Forest Rangers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecnVt2liH30)

Sam was curled up in the passenger seat of Baby as Dean drove them back to Wolfpine. He had his arm cradled against him and his eyes were closed. Dean kept casting glances over at him. The kid had worked himself up the minute Ellen stepped out of the truck and asked where Benny was. Jim had forced him to take a couple pills from the med kit that Bobby kept in the truck and before Dean knew it, his not so little, little brother was snoring softly beside him in the Impala.

Dean was exhausted. He couldn’t wait to get back to Wolfpine and collapse onto his bed. And he had the pull out couch for Sam to sleep on for the night. Unless he decided that they needed to spend the night in John’s old house. But Dean didn’t think it was a very good idea. Plus, they had the Wayward Sons following them to Wolfpine to think of a plan in case the remaining Horsemen decided to retaliate for Azazel’s death.

Bobby had called in some favors with a couple sheriff’s who owed him a thing or two. Benny’s body would be returned home, and the bodies of Azazel and the henchmen would be dealt with. Jody assured Bobby of that. Bobby could focus then on putting Benny to rest. His dad was currently drinking his way through Atlantic City, and his mom was on her honeymoon with her new husband in Europe. Bobby doubted that either would be there to say goodbye to their son.

And then there was Sam. That kid had been through more trauma in the past year than any of them had. He had watched as a fire destroyed everything, he watched his dad shot in the chest and was left for dead, and then he was chained up to watch as a man who was like a brother to him was shot in the head and killed. Bobby didn’t know about what Azazel had told Sam, and neither did Dean. Bobby didn’t know about Sam’s downward spiral into depression that John managed to pull him out of. Dean was afraid it was going to happen again.

“Sammy.” Dean said gently when he parked Baby in Winchester-Singer’s lot. Sam groaned and slowly opened his eyes. “Hey, we’re at the garage. I thought we could stay here tonight then head to my place tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Sam said softly, opening the door and slowly getting out, stretching his long legs as he did. He had been asleep when they stopped in New Mexico. He didn’t even remember Dean making him get out of the car to use the bathroom and forced him to eat a little something that the medicine in him wouldn’t screw him up too much.

“How’s your arm?” Dean asked, coming around to look at Sam.

“It’s fine.” He whispered, but he was holding it close to him. Dean was sure that it was probably hurting. He followed Sam to the building. He could hear the others pulling in. But Dean knew that Sam needed time away from all of them. Hell, he needed time away from all of them. So they made their way through everything to the room that Dean used to sleep in when he just couldn’t handle being around John, until he got the apartment that was. It wasn’t much. A large bed mainly. But that’s all they really needed. They needed sleep.

“Let me look at that.” Dean said when he closed the door behind him. Sam held out his arm for Dean to check it out. He knew basic first aid. And he knew how to change bandages. He was going to make sure that they were always clean and taken care of. “It looks fine. It should heal nicely.”

“Thanks.” Sam sighed and set down on the bed. “You want the bed?”

“I think there’s enough room we could share.” Dean laughed. “And I’ll even keep my boxers on.”

“God, you’re ridiculous.” Sam said, kicking off his boots and laying back on one side of the bed. Dean kicked off his own shoes and his vest was next. He tossed himself down on the bed.

“God, this thing stinks.” He shook his head, not wanting to know what had been done on this bed. “I’m replacing it once everything is done and over with.” Sam didn’t answer. Dean looked over to find Sam fast asleep. He couldn’t help but smile. “G’night bitch.” He said, turning over and falling to sleep himself.

****

The next morning, there were not alarm clocks. Everyone slept in as much as they could, just enjoying their moments of peace. They knew that war was on the horizon, especially once the other princes found Azazel. They also knew that they were going to have to bury Benny. Bobby had tried over and over again to get a hold of either of his parents, but nothing.

Sheriff Mills came by in the afternoon. Dean was out in the garage, trying to focus on a car to keep his mind off of everything. The Wayward Sons were staying at John’s old home for the night. Bobby had never sold it, figuring that Sam might want it during the summers or something. Or that Dean would get tired of that apartment and want a change. Lucifer, Andy, Gabriel, Ruby, and Meg were all there, waiting for the other shoe to drop and war to break out.

“Dean Winchester.” Jody said, walking up to him. Dean smiled some.

“Hey Jody.” Dean said, wiping his hands on a shop rag. She could tell that his smile wasn’t reaching his eyes though and she immediately hugged him. She might have been on the Hunters payroll, but she was also a friend. That’s what made it a little easier to look the other one every once in awhile.

“Benjamin Lafitte has been released to the North Star Hospital Center.” Jody explained to Dean. “So you guys can arrange…” Dean nodded.

“Thanks Jody. We really owe you.” Dean said. Jody looked up then and smiled some as Sam came out into the garage, favoring his arm.

“Sam.” She hugged him, careful to miss his arm. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks Jody.” Sam said softly. “Hey Dean, have you seen Jim?”

“No, not yet. Your arm hurting?” Dean asked. Sam nodded. Dean was about to say something when some new bikes pulled into the lot. Jody was a little on edge. “It’s ok Jody, they’re friends.” Dean said. Andy took his helmet off and looked over at Sam and Dean.

“You okay?” He asked, walking past Jody.

“I’m fine.” Sam sighed. Jody took this time to size up the Wayward Sons. Andy seemed okay. Meg and Ruby weren’t too bad. Gabriel looked a little rough around the edges. Lucifer was fucking scary.

“I could score you some Demon Blood man.” Lucifer said. “It’ll stop all the pain.”

“Yeah, and it’ll stop him from being a functioning human being.” Ruby hissed. “Don’t even bring that shit around here.”

“Demon Blood?” Dean asked. “What the fuck is that?”

“Street drug and nasty.” Jody told him. “I just had to interview a couple of girls who had been slipped it in their drinks.” Dean watched Ruby awkwardly rubbed her arm as Jody spoke. “Moderation shouldn’t cause any life altering effects. But too much and overdoses can really fuck you up.”

“Can we change the subject?” Sam asked. “I don’t need Demon Blood. Just some low grade, over the counter painkillers and I’ll be good.”

“What happened anyway?” Jody asked.

“I got shot.” Sam said dismissively before he headed to where Ellen and Jo were to see if they had anything.

“Well, I guess you guys have things to attend to.” Jody said. “Let me know when the funeral is. I’d love to pay my respects.” She patted Dean’s arm and offered a small smile. “And tell Bobby to give me a call.” She left then. Dean went to go make the arrangements to have Benny buried. He didn’t want him to lay there and rot because his parents couldn’t give a shit about him. He also needed to research whatever this Demon Blood shit was.

“She was addicted to it.” Andy said to Dean, startling him some. “Ruby was. She was kicked out of her home, lost her job, everything. All she wanted was more of it. But she pulled herself out and is very anti Demon Blood.”

“Why is it called that?” Dean asked.

“No matter what form it’s in, it’s a deep red. It looks like blood. And it causes the user to hallucinate. A very common side effect is they believe they have powers.” Andy looked over at Lucifer, who was talking with Meg and Gabriel. “Lucifer OD’ed on it. That’s why he’s insane.”

“That did that to him?” Dean asked.

“Gabriel said he had a slight mental illness anyway. And he got hooked on Demon Blood. And he just took more and more until his body couldn’t take it anymore.” Andy explained. “Sam got lucky. He took it once and it made him sick and he promised to never take it again.” Andy realized as soon as the words left his mouth, he shouldn’t have said them.

“Wait...what did you say?” Dean asked.

“Nothing.” Andy shook his head.

“Sam took this drug?” Dean asked. Andy sighed.

“Once, as a moment of weakness. Right after Jess died. But he got so sick that the benefits were overshadowed. And he promised all of us and God himself that he would never do it again.” Andy could see the anger bubbling away under Dean’s skin. What else had Sam neglected to tell him? Instead, Dean stormed off, leaving Andy there. He went to find Bobby so they could get ready to bury Benny.

****

The funeral home was quick to have things set up. So it was the next day and they were ready. Benny was prepped and placed in a closed casket. It was sunny and warm. Every trope in movies said it was supposed to rain. So it couldn’t really be a funeral.

It was a graveside service. The funeral home did bring Benny to the cemetery via hearse, and the Hunters and Wayward Sons were the pallbearers. While the Wayward Sons had only known Benny a couple of days, they felt obligated to stand there by the Hunters. Ellen and Jo sobbed. Especially Ellen. She had watched Benny grow up from a chubby toddler to a man.

Sam was one of the first to leave when the ceremony was over. He had to get away. He needed air. So he stormed off, running away to a club of trees where he could sit and be alone. But he wasn’t, because Dean was right behind him.

“Sammy…” Dean said. “We got revenge for Benny and for dad.”

“You think that Azazel planned this all on his own?” Sam asked. Dean was about to speak up. “There are three more princes out there, plus their fucking henchmen. Dean, we have to stop them all.”

“And we will in due time.” Dean said. “We just buried Benny.”

“They won’t care.” Sam told him. “And if what Azazel said is true…”

“What? What did he say to you?” Dean asked.

“He told me that he slept with mom when her and dad were separated and that I have a good chance of being his kid.” Sam told Dean. “I don’t believe but…”

“Dad told me about that.” Dean said. “You’re not Azazel’s son. Even if you were, it didn’t change anything. Dad loved you so much.”

“But…”

“No buts Sammy. You’re a Winchester, that’s all there is to it. You ain’t getting out of this family that easy.” He smirked at Sam, who rolled his eyes. “Come on. I think a trip up to Austin for a burger is in order. My treat.”

“Can we take Baby?” Sam asked.

“Of course. Probably hard to steer your bike with that arm anyway.” They headed back to the others. They had gotten a ride with Bobby. Dean didn’t mention anything about what Andy had told him about Demon Blood. He just wasn’t in the mood to fight with Sam. He got his brother back and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn’t want to push him away.

And a trip to Austin really could do them both a lot of good.

****

Aguila, Arizona

Azazel’s body laid on a table as Asmodeus, Alastair, Ramiel, Lilith, Abbadon, and Dagon stood around. It had been chaos when the princes had came back from a run to Mexico and found their fourth dead on the ground. This just stunk of Hunters. Alastair was sure of it.

“They’re all dead.” Asmodeus finally said. “The Hunters have to be exterminated.”

“What do we do?” Ramiel asked.

“We slaughter them like the pigs they are.” Lilith hissed. She held Azazel’s favorite pistol in her hands. “I want to kill at least one of them.”

“Lil, just breathe.” Abbadon said. She looked at the others.

“Actually, I think it would be a fantastic idea to include the girls.” Alastair said. “They have a moral code. They’re not going to willingly shoot women. And they don’t have women in their group. It would be the perfect distraction.”

“Then let’s get ready.” Asmodeus announced. “I want the Hunters dead by the end of the week.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Summertime Blues by Joan Jett (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0qZnSmkzzQ)

“What are we still doing here?” Ruby asked the morning after the funeral. They were all gathered back at the garage, trying to figure out what to do. “We buried Benny. We should be heading back to California.”

“That requires having to go near Horsemen territory. And we kinda just killed one of their members.” Andy told her. “We’re just gonna stay here for a little bit and figure things out.”

“That’s why I’ve called in some reinforcements.” Meg said.

“Who?” Cas asked. That’s when a yellow AMC Germlin pulled into the lot.

“A friend.” Meg said. “She’s a genius. She can help us keep track of the Horsemen.” A redhead got out of the car with a smile on her face.

“‘Sup bitches.” She laughed.

“Guys, this is Charlie.” Meg introduced her. “She can hack anything.”

“So can Ash.” Cas said, crossing his arms. “You’re just bringing another person into the crossfire.”

“I laugh in the face of danger.” Charlie said, smiling. Cas just rolled his eyes and headed over to where Caleb and Jim were. “Is he always this friendly?”

“Trust me, the Hunters aren’t exactly a warm and loving bunch.” Gabriel sighed.

“One of them was.” Ruby added.

“And Sam’s not too bad.” Lucifer said with a shrug.

“Sam is one of us. Not one of them.” Gabriel pointed out. “So of course he’s awesome.”

“Guys, let’s face it,” Andy said, looking at all of them, even Charlie. “Sam might be one of us, but his true home and family is here in Wolfpine.” He motioned over to where Sam was perched on a stool, watching Dean tune up Baby. “And I have a feeling, he won’t be going back to California with us.”

“So, do I get to meet this mysterious Sam?” Charlie asked.

“Of course sweetheart.” Meg said. “I’ll go introduce you to anyone and then we’ll get you set up.” She led Charlie away from the other Wayward Sons.

“I wonder what she’s supposed to be doing here?” Andy asked, looking at Ruby and the brothers. “I guess we’ll find out.” He said when no one answered him. He made his way over to where Meg was introducing Charlie to some of the Hunters, ready to find out.

****

Charlie was set up in the office by Ellen, typing a mile a minute and looking at reports. Ellen was impressed to say the least. Charlie was a woman on a mission obviously.

“You need a job?” Ellen asked. “I’ve got about fifteen years of files that need typed up and organized right. I’m no computer expert and Jo’s not that fast of a typer.” Charlie laughed some.

“Maybe when I settle down and decide I don’t want to be a grey hat anymore.” Charlie told her. She had a beautiful Blueberry iBook and a Wifi card. So Ellen assumed that she was doing something to make some money. “I heard someone say that they were sending me help?”

“Um, I’m not sure.” Ellen told her. “What do you need help with?”

“Nothing. That’s why I’m confused.” Charlie told her. That’s when a bright orange El Camino pulled into the lot, Lynyrd Skynyrd blaring from it. The engine was cut and music stopped as Ash climbed out of the car.

“Relax everyone, I’m here.” Ash said. Caleb laughed and Cas wenet over to talk to him. A few minutes later, Ash was walking into the office with Ellen and Charlie. “Who’s this?”

“Charlie.” Charlie said to him. “And I don’t need your help.”

“Tracking the Horsemen can be a tough challenge. And I did go to MIT.” Ash said, flipping his hair back.

“MIT? That’s cool. I went to Cornell.” Charlie told him. “And I think I can manage just fine.” Ash flopped down on the dirty old couch that set in the office and got his own laptop out.

“You might be able to handle it just fine, but I want to help anyway.” Ash said. Ellen laughed a little.

“I’m just gonna go find Bobby. It’s getting a little too crowded in here for me.” With that, Ellen left, leaving Ash and Charlie to stare each other down while typing away.

“Watchya lookin’ at over there?” Ash asked, glancing at Charlie.

“Things and stuff.” She said. “You?”

“Updating my stock portfolio.” He said with sarcasm seething.

“Well, if this a competition, may the best woman win.” Charlie said.

“Oh I intend to…” Ash realized what Charlie had said and glared and started in on his search. He was going to win.

****

“Why is Ash here?” Sam asked, looking to where they had set Charlie up. Dean looked over and shrugged, not sure why he was here.

“I called him.” Cas said. “I’d rather have someone from our team working on this. I just don’t trust some of those Wayward Sons.”

“I saw the way you’ve been looking at Meg.” Jim teased. Cas’s face turned red.

“I have not…” Cas said. Bobby laughed.

“Guess Cassie boy isn’t as much as monk as he wants us all to believe.” Caleb announced.

“You guys are all assholes.” Cas said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I wanted a backup in case this Charlie isn’t as good as Meg said she is. And I trust Ash more than I trust Charlie.” There was a motorcycle pulling into the lot. Gordon got off his bike and headed to them.

“Hey guys.” He said.

“Hi Gordon.” Bobby said. “What can I do for you?”

“Bike’s making weird noises. Can you check it out for me?” He asked.

“On it.” Dean said, heading over to Gordon’s bike. Gordon looked at Sam and his eyes widened slightly before he plastered a smile on his face.

“Hey Sammy.” Gordon said. Sam frowned more than he already was.

“Hi Gordon.” He grumbled.

“Okay then. Uh, point me in the way of the bathroom?” Gordon asked. Sam motioned to where the bathrooms were and let Gordon on his way. Gordon made his way in and shut the door. He thought Azazel was going to kill the crown prince. Alastair had sent him there to scope out the situation. He noticed Benny wasn’t standing around with them like he used to. So that was one down.

He looked around the small bathroom, wondering what he was supposed to do next. He looked at the sink, ready to splash his face to get his head around everything, when he saw a bracelet laying there. A bracelet he had seen before. It belonged to Sam. An exchange gift when he gave Dean an amulet that was supposed to protect him on runs. Sam had lost it once when Gordon was over and he thought the kid was going to have a panic attack until they found it.

It was perfect.

Gordon pocketed the bracelet. He wasn’t sure why he did, but it seemed right. He gave himself another minute before he headed back out. Dean was wiping grease off his hands talking to Caleb. He looked up at Gordon.

“Just a couple loose wires.” Dean told him. Gordon nodded.

“Don’t have a job for me, do you?” Gordon asked.

“No man. Sorry.” Caleb said. Gordon nodded again and went back to his bike.

“Well, thanks for the fix.” Gordon said, starting up his bike and driving off. Dean looked at the others.

“Something doesn’t sit me right with him.” He said. Sam nodded in agreement. He looked around.

“Anyone seen my bracelet?” He asked.

“Sorry man, I haven’t.” Cas said. “It’ll show up though.”

****

Gordon made it out of Wolfpine and headed to New Mexico. He stopped close to the state line where Alastair was waiting for him. The Horsemen looked like he was ready to fight. Gordon just hoped it wasn’t with him.

“What did you find out?” Alastair asked.

“Everyone was there except for Benny Lafitte.” Gordon reported. “Even Sam.”

“Damn it.” Alastair sighed. “Azazel was a capable leader, but he let his emotions get the best of him.”

“I snagged this.” Gordon said, handing Alastair Sam’s bracelet. “It’s Sam’s. I don’t know if it will do any good or not…”

“I actually think I have a plan.” Alastair said, smirking. “Good job Gordon. You’re definitely a Horsemen.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Run Like Hell by Pink Floyd (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2s8yGMEbSs)

“Do you guys have anything?” Dean asked hours after Gordon left, walking into the office. There was a pizza on the table, separating Charlie and Ash as they worked. Charlie was biting her lip as she stared at the screen behind her glasses. And Ash was typing a mile a minute.

“Reports of Horsemen activity about…” Ash started.

“Two hours north near Waco.” Charlie finished up. Ash looked at her. “And that’s how we do it in Gielinor.”

“Wait, you play Runescape?” Ash asked.

“Damn right I play Runescape.” Charlie laughed. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay. You can finish this out nerding later. You said Waco?” Dean asked. Charlie nodded. “Got an address?”

“No, but there’s been a string of house fires. And from what Jim told me, the Horsemen like to watch things burn.” Charlie told Dean. Dean nodded and left to go tell the others while Charlie and Ash chatted about Runescape.

****

“This is what Charlie told me.” Dean said, sitting at the table with Wayward Sons and Hunters gathered around. “There’s been a string of house fires in Waco that seem to point back to the Horsemen.”

“Stupid pyro fuckers.” Caleb growled.

“I’m assuming you have an idea.” Bobby said.

“I think a couple of us should head out there and check it out.” Dean said. Sam nodded.

“I’ll go.” Sam said, arms cross over his chest.

“Which means I’ll go to.” Gabriel said. 

“Sammy…” Dean started, but the look that Sam gave him made him stop in his tracks.

“I think Caleb and I might join you.” Bobby told Sam. “I never got to hit my Horsemen piñata like I wanted to.” Bobby dismissed the meeting not too much later. Him and Caleb went out to get their guns and bikes ready. Gabriel went off with Lucifer to talk to him for a bit. Dean stopped Sam as he went to leave.

“What?” Sam asked. Dean sighed.

“You come back.” He said. Sam smirked some.

“I always come back.” He said before he left, leaving Dean standing there alone.

****

It had been hours since Dean had heard from anyone. He didn’t expect them to call or anything, but he expected them to be back by then. He was busying himself, but that could only go so far. Finally, he was too antsy to stay anymore.

“I’m going out.” He announced. Andy looked up from the car he was helping Cas with.

“Where are you going?” Cas asked, not looking up from the engine.

“Beer run.” Dean told him. “I’ll be back. I just can’t sit here and wait.”

“Sam’s not five anymore Dean. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Jim told him. Dean turned to look at the older biker.

“What makes you think this is about Sam?” Dean asked. “I just want beer is all.” Jim nodded, not believing him, but he wasn’t in the mood to argue with Dean. “I’ll be back in like an hour or so.” With that, he got on his bike and drove into town. Did he want to go to the bar or did he want to go to the liquor store and park out at Crosshurst Canyon for a little while. Watch the ducks that swim down there and all that. He pulled in front of the liquor store, decided that the second option sounded better.

He made his way inside and browsed the beer aisle. So much of it sounded good today. But he decided on Dark Star Black from a local brewery based out of Austin. He headed up to the counter to pay for his beer. It was a little expensive, but it was a craft beer and they were popular. He paid for it all and was ready to head out.

That’s when he looked up and saw Alastair sitting on his bike just down the block.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean growled. He reached for his phone, hoping to call and rally the troops, but it wasn’t there. He didn’t use it that much anyway, and he rarely kept it on him. That’s what payphones were for after all. Alastair looked right at Dean then and smiled before speeding off. Dean didn’t have time to get to a payphone and hope that someone would answer quickly. So, against all logical reasoning that was going on in his mind, Dean took off after Alastair, leaving his beer on the counter and a very confused cashier.

He followed him for awhile. He wasn’t even making an effort to shake Dean. Just a few twists and turns here and there that were really easy to figure out. Dean was getting suspicious, but he was determined to find out what was going on. He needed so many answers. And he really wanted to beat the everloving shit out of Alastair for everything the Horsemen had put his family through for most of his life.

That’s when Alastair suddenly did a U-turn so he was facing Dean. Dean braked hard, coming to a sliding halt in front of him.

“What are you doing here Dean?” Alastair asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Dean said. Alastair laughed and took off again, Dean giving chase once more. Alastair pulled into some old farming land and jumped off his bike, heading into an abandoned grain silo. Normally, Dean wouldn’t have willingly walked into danger like this, but being blinded by revenge would do a lot of things to people. He got off his bike and grabbed his gun. He was ready to end this once and for all.

He quietly crept into the silo, looking around for Alastair. It smelt of mildew and stale air. He didn’t see Alastair and was starting to think that he had ran out before Dean got in there. But Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end then.

“That was stupid of you following me in here alone.” Alastair said before hitting Dean from behind, making him lose his balance and fall forward some. Dean spun around and pointed his gun at Alastair. “Dean, Dean, Dean.”

“I’m here to end whatever this is.” Dean said. Alastair started to laugh.

“You think I was coming here without some sort of leverage?” Alastair asked. He tossed something to Dean’s feet. “Go ahead and look at that. I won’t try anything funny.” Dean kept his gun trained on Alastair while he crouched down to pick up what was thrown. It was blood covered, but it looked familiar.

That’s when it clicked in his head.

It was Sam’s bracelet. A good luck charm from Dean to Sam after Sam gave him his amulet he wore faithfully. Sam very rarely took it off.

“Where did you get this?” Dean hissed, holding the bracelet up.

“One of my men took it off of him after he killed him.” Alastair announced proudly. “He fought hard, but even a Winchester can’t handle eight bullets to the head and chest.”

“You’re lying.” Dean said. Alastair shrugged.

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. But I’m taking it you don’t have your phone on you since you came alone. So you couldn’t even call him to see if he’s okay.” Alastair told him. He had a smirk on his face that Dean would’ve normally just shot off.

Instead, Dean lowered his gun in defeat. His nightmares had finally come true. Except now, he couldn’t wake up from it. Alastair gave him a curious look.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Dean looked up at him, his green eyes showing all the pain and sadness that he was feeling.

“I give up.” Dean said. “Take your best shot.” Alastair rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to bring down the mighty Dean Winchester. The smile on Alastair’s face was almost like a child at Christmas.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long, long time.” Alastair laughed before he hauled off and punched Dean square in the face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Rooster by Alice in Chains (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0FAosDi4XA)

Sam, Bobby, Gabriel, and Caleb all arrived back at the garage in the early evening. They were tired, but had stopped for some food in Austin before heading back to Wolfpine. They all got off their bikes and headed to meet with the others.

“So?” Jim asked as they came into the bar area.

“It was a bust.” Bobby told them. “There were fires, but looks like it was just a random nut job or something.”

“Sorry you wasted your time.” Andy said. Sam looked around, noticing someone wasn’t in their little group.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked, looking around. “He go back to his apartment?”

“He was just going for a beer run.” Cas said. He looked up at the clock on the wall. “But that’s been awhile ago.”

“Maybe he headed out to the canyon. He goes there to think.” Caleb pointed out. But Sam shook his head. He just had this feeling in his chest that Dean was in trouble. And he wasn’t going to sit by and let another member of his family be taken from him.

“Damn it Dean.” Sam growled. “I need you guys to go check the liquor store and some of the bars. See if you can find him. I need to run out to dad’s place and get something. If you find him before I get done, call me.” He held up his phone.

“Will do.” Caleb said. “Who needs sleep anyway?”

“We’ll help.” Ruby said. “We can cover more group if we pair up and head out.”

“Good idea.” Sam said. “Pick a partner and go. I’ll meet you guys in a bit.” Everyone nodded and headed off in different directions.

Caleb and Bobby went to the liquor store. Dean wasn’t the type to buy a bottle at the bar and take it to go. If he was going to a bar, he wanted to sit down and socialize, shoot some pool, and hit on women. If he wanted to take a drink to go, then he would go to the liquor store to get his fix. 

“How can I...help...you.” The clerk said, seeing the vests for the Hunters.

“So, I’m assuming one of us has been in here today?” Bobby asked, leaning on the counter. The clerk nodded. “Did he cause any trouble?”

“N-no. He was a gentleman.” The clerk told them. “He paid for his beer but he left it and went after someone.”

“Who?” Caleb asked. “Who did he go after?”

“This guy on a red bike with a matching helmet.” They were told. “He was gone before I could tell him he forgot his beer.” Caleb and Bobby nodded.

“Thanks for the info.” Bobby said, patting the counter. They left the liquor store and Bobby pulled out his phone to call Sam. 

****

It was quiet inside the old Winchester home. Ellen kept it clean and threw out anything that would possibly go bad, but they kept it for if Sam or Dean ever needed a home. The Wayward Sons hadn’t trashed the place, which was good. They had moved off to a hotel, since they felt wrong taking up the Winchester’s home. The house brought back so many memories as Sam unlocked the front door and made his way in. His steps echoed on the hardwood floor.

“I’m home.” Sam said, not that anybody was around to hear him. He shut the front door and walked around. The furniture was still there, a car magazine laying on the coffee table where John had left it. The house had a bit of a pine scent, but Sam was sure that was from any cleaning Ellen and Jo did. But that’s not what Sam cared about. He was here for something else. He made his way to the basement door and headed down to where the washer and dryer were.

John kept a few weapons down there, for an in case of emergency event. He taught Sam and Dean where they were, and he taught them how to use them. There was one that John mainly used as a threat, since it was big and scary looking. Sam needed that. He needed to feel like a threat, just like his dad did. And there she was, hanging on the wall, right where John had left her.

“Hello beautiful.” Sam said, grabbing the weapon from the hooks it hung on. A white ash bat with rusty barbed wire wrapped tightly around it. It was stained red in some spots. Just because John used it as more of a decoration to be scary, didn’t mean he didn’t actually use it. Sam had heard stories from the guys that John had once bashed someone’s head in with the bat, and had once swung it so hard it broke someone’s arm.

It was perfect.

Sam’s phone rang then. A real annoying ringtone, but he just took what was free. He looked down to see that Bobby was calling.

“Hello?” Sam answered, taking the bat and heading upstairs.

“Caleb and I just left the liquor store. Dean was there and took off after someone on a red bike.” Bobby relayed to Sam.

“One of the princes?” Sam asked.

“That’s my bet.” Bobby said. “I’m guessing Dean headed out past John’s place. Away from town.”

“I think I have an idea of where they went.” Sam said, stepping out onto the porch and looking out over farmland. “Come by dad’s place and meet me. We’ll go from there.” He hung up then and looked out over the landscape. He remembered running out here once or twice during a storm so he could watch the lightning in the distance. And Dean would always tell him to get his butt back inside before he caught a cold. And when the lightning got closer, Sam was always supposed to be inside to keep safe.

He was tired of being kept inside.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there, but soon, Bobby and Caleb pulled into the driveway. Sam made his way down to them and they saw the bat.

“What are you planning to do with that?” Caleb asked. Sam looked him in the eye and for a moment, it wasn’t Sam looking back at him. It was John Winchester.

“Whatever I have to do.” Sam said. “There’s a lot of empty farms out here. People just couldn’t keep up. Let’s start there. I know that’s where Alastair used to hang out before they overthrew Cain and became the princes.”

“Okay, then let’s go.” Bobby said. Sam attached the bat to some holders on his bike and they took off, following Sam’s lead.

****

“Come on Dean.” Alastair said, punching Dean again. “You can do better than that. Where’s the little fighter?” But Dean didn’t say a word. “No sarcastic remarks? No movie quotes? Where did all the fight go?” A smirk appeared on his face. “Did it go away when I shot baby brother over and over again?”

“Just do it.” Dean said.

“What was that?” Alastair kicked Dean in the face then, knocking him to the ground. Sam’s bracelet was clenched tightly in his hand.

“Finish it.” He growled, holding his ribs.

“You know, you would’ve been the perfect student.” Alastair said, pulling Dean up by the front of his shirt. “But you just had to be the good little son, didn’t you? You could’ve had so much more. And what did this path get you? A set of dead parents and a dead brother? A club with no hope and no future?”

“Family.” Dean said through gasping breaths. “I had family.”

“Yeah. And family is leaving you here to die.” Alastair laughed. “They don’t care about you. Not your dad. Not your brother.” He kicked Dean in the ribs. “And now, you can join them.”

****

“There!” Caleb called out, pointing to the motorcycles that set on the land of an old abandoned farm. Sam pulled off the road to the farm. Caleb and Bobby followed suit and watched as Sam grabbed the bat. There was a fierce determination in his eyes that they only saw during speech competitions and soccer matches. Scratch that, those looks were nothing compared to the man that was standing before them. He wasn’t even going to wait for a plan. He just marched in.

And before him was Alastair, beating the shit out of his brother.

“Hey!” Sam called out, making Alastair drop Dean. Dean looked up at Sam and smile spread on his face.

“Well, well, well. Little Sammy Winchester.” Alastair laughed. “Come to stand in line so I can kill you next?”

“The only one dying here is you.” Sam said as he pointed the bat at Alastair. Alastair laughed.

“What are you going to do? Hit a homerun ball at me?” He asked.

“That’s the idea.” With that, Sam swung at Alastair, hitting him in the arm and making the other biker cry out in pain.

“You little bastard!” He screamed. Sam swung again, but this time, Alastair ducked and hit Sam’s hands, knocking the bat to the ground. “You? Kill me? That’s rich.” He swung at Sam’s face, connecting with his cheek. Dean laid on the ground, watching the fight. He gathered up his strength and drug himself over to the bat, picking it up.

“Sammy!” He called out. He tossed it to Sam, who caught it easily and started to hit Alastair with it over and over again. That’s what Bobby and Caleb walked in to, after scanning to make sure no more Horsemen were in hiding. A bloodied Alastair laying on the ground with Sam standing over him.

“Sam.” Bobby gasped. Sam looked at him, specks of blood on his face and clothes. “Dear lord son.”

“It had to be done.” Sam said. Caleb went to Dean, helping him sit up.

“We’ve got to get him to Robert.” Caleb said. Bobby nodded.

“Make the call.” He told him. “Tell him to meet us at the garage. I’m calling in some people to get these bikes out of here.” Bobby got on the phone to make the call. He knew that Dean wouldn’t be able to drive his bike back to the garage. He needed a car. 

“Sammy.” Dean said. Sam looked over at Dean.

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered. Dean reached out for him. He knew Sam was going to run. He hoped that by reaching for him, he could get him to stay. Sam could see that Dean was in pain and walked to him. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m proud of us.” Dean said, offering Sam a smile before his eyes fluttered closed.

“Dean?” Sam asked, looking down at his brother. “Dean?!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Like a Rock by Bob Seger (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ng2bLqtgSk)

Sam was hovering over an old Plymouth that they were scrapping. He had been pulling wires for Bobby for over an hour now, ignoring everyone trying to talk to him. Andy watched from the garage, then turned to look at Jim.

“Is there anything we can do to help him?” Andy asked. Jim shook his head.

“Only Dean himself could probably get him out of his own head.” Jim said. He looked over at one of the workbenches where the bat lay. The bat that Caleb had told him Sam had used to kill a Horsemen. Garth made his way out to Sam.

“Sam, you need to go in.” Garth said. Sam shook his head.

“I can’t.” He said. Garth looked back at anyone who would come help him. Kevin sighed and made his way over to them. He was feel much better from his wound.

“Sam, come on.” Kevin said. “Dean wouldn’t be happy knowing you’re doing this.”

“He probably wouldn’t even know I’m there.” Sam sighed, leaning against the car. Kevin rolled his eyes and looked over at Jim, who came over to help him and Garth.

“Samuel Winchester, you get your ass in there and see your brother or I will take you over my knee. Just because you’re over six feet doesn’t mean shit.” Jim said. Sam sighed and wiped his hands off.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Sam grumbled. Dr. Robert had left a while ago and they had Dean set up in the little room at the garage to rest up. Sam made his way back to it.

“Jo, I’m fine.” Dean said. “I don’t care what Ellen told you to do. I’m fine.”

“Okay, whatever grumpy ass.” Jo said, walking out. She rolled her eyes when she saw Sam. “Your brother is a handful.”

“Tell me about it.” Sam sighed. He made his way into the room. Dean was propped up in bed. He had looked worse back at the silo than he did now. Robert did pretty good bandaging everything up. He just needed to rest for a few days to give his ribs some rest, and let the cuts on his face heal, and he would be right as rain.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean said, his face lighting up when he saw his brother. “What do you think? The chicks will dig me more now.” He smirked.

“Well, I’m not sure. Your face still looks the same.” Sam laughed. “And not if you treat them the way you just were treating Jo…”

“She wanted to give me a sponge bath dude. She’s like my little sister. Ain’t no way she’s getting near Larger-Than-Average-Dean.”

“Well I mean...did you just say what I think you just said?” Sam asked. And when he saw that cocky grin on Dean’s face, his question was answered. “Dude.” Sam set on the edge of the bed, making sure not to jostle Dean too much. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just got the shit beat out of me.” Dean told him. “But not like I just got my brains bashed in by a baseball bat.” Sam looked down at the floor then, not wanting to look into Dean’s eyes. “Remind me to never piss you off that much.”

“I just...they’ve killed so many.” Sam said.

“I don’t blame you.” Dean said. “Honestly, I would’ve done the same. Different weapons, same concept.” Dean started to move then, making Sam look at him.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“Getting out of bed.” Dean said. Sam looked at his brother like he was insane.

“Uh, why?” Sam asked.

“To run a marathon.” Dean said with sarcasm dripping from his words. “I can’t just sit here Sam. There’s two more princes out there, and they aren’t going to take too kindly to two of their own being killed. We’ve got to get ready and I can’t do that if I’m laid up.” Sam sighed.

“God you are stubborn.” Sam said, helping Dean out of bed.

“Well I am a Winchester after all.” Dean laughed and winked at Sam, making him shake his head. They made their way out to the garage where it seemed to be business as normal. Meg and Ruby were chatting with Kevin and Jo, Andy was helping Cas and Caleb work on a car, Jim and Bobby were taking care of some book things with Ellen, and Ash and Charlie were fangirling over their love of Runescape. Sam looked around.

“Where’s Lucifer and Gabriel?” He asked. Andy looked up from the car.

“Not sure.” He said. Gabriel came riding his bike into the lot then. He parked and headed towards Sam.

“Have you seen Lucifer?” Gabriel asked. Sam could tell he was a little nervous.

“No.” Sam told him, making Gabriel sigh.

“He disappeared and I’ve searched all over Wolfpine for him. I don’t know where he is.” Gabriel told him. Sam looked back at Dean.

“I can get one of the nerds to see if they can figure anything out.” Dean said. He was leaning against a toolbox. Sam was about to tell Dean that he needed to go back and rest when Gabriel’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Gabriel asked. No one spoke right away. “Hello?”

“G-Gabe…” A voice said. Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“Where are you?” Gabriel asked. He heard coughing.

“I don’t know.” Lucifer coughed. “Alley.”

“What alley? Where?” Gabriel asked. Sam was motioning for the Wayward Sons to get mobilized. Dean watched them move around and was ready to get on his bike and help. “Lucifer, you’ve got to give me something to go on.”

“Midnight Cowboy.” Lucifer whispered before the line went dead.

“Lucifer?” Gabriel asked. “Nick! Nick! Answer me!” He looked down at his phone .”God damn it!”

“What did he say?” Sam said.

“Midnight Cowboy.” Gabriel said. Sam nodded.

“That’s a bar in Austin.” Cas told them. “It’s on East 6th.” Sam nodded and they got ready to go. Dean went to get on his bike.

“Dean, stay here.” Sam said. “We’ll be back. Rest up.” Dean didn’t even have time to argue before the Wayward Sons were off towards Austin. If Benny was there, Dean would’ve probably turned to him and said ‘I get all tingly when Sam takes control like that’. But Benny was gone, and it just pissed Dean off more and more.

****

Sam knew quite a bit about Austin. Him and Dean would go eat there often, and they went to concerts and stuff there. So it didn’t take them long to find east 6th, and they found the bar quickly. And sure enough, there by the bar, there was an alley. Gabriel parked his bike and was running down the alley before anyone else could stop him.

“Lucifer?!” Gabriel called out, looking for his brother. “Lucifer?!” Sam, Andy, Meg, and Ruby were trying to catch up with them. That’s when Gabriel spotted something, obscured by the trash cans. He pushed them out of the way and gasped, dropping to the ground.

Lucifer laid there, his body like a rag doll as Gabriel pulled him up. His skin was ashy, his eyes were closed, and he wasn’t breathing. His head rolled from side to side as Gabriel shook him, trying to wake him up.

“Gabriel?” Sam asked. Gabriel looked up at Sam, tears falling down his face.

“M-my big brother.” Gabriel said, his voice starting to shake with the tears. Sam knelt down by him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry.” Sam said. Ruby walked forward and slowly turned Lucifer’s arm over, showing fresh track marks. Sam looked up at Gabriel.

“I thought he was clean.” Andy said. Gabriel stared down at his arm.

“He was.” Gabriel said. “He hadn’t done Demon Blood in over a year.” Sam patted Gabriel’s back.

“Let’s get out of here.” Meg said softly. “We need to get out of here before the police find us.” Gabriel closed his eyes and held Lucifer’s body closer to him.

“I’m so sorry Nick.” Gabriel whispered softly. “I’m so sorry.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only two more chapters left in this fic after I post this one! I hope you all have enjoyed it :D
> 
> The song for this chapter is Seek and Destroy by Metallica (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wm58sGEdgAw)

Sam called Jody, who called in a few favors with Austin PD, who released Lucifer’s body to her. So while they were working on all of that, the Wayward Sons returned to Winchester-Singer, where the Hunters stood waiting for any news. But one look at Gabriel’s face told Dean all he needed to know. It was the look of someone who had lost a brother.

“Gabriel?” Jo asked softly. He looked at her, his eyes not shining and there was not a mischievous smile on his face like there normally was. He walked past her like a zombie. Meg whispered in Jo’s ear what they had just seen, causing her to gasp. Jim pulled out a chair for Gabriel to sit down in.

“Do you want a funeral?” Bobby asked a while later, when the activity had started to pick up around the garage again.

“My family believes in cremation.” Gabriel told him. “Probably just a little ceremony when I spread his ashes.”

“Sprinkle him at Haunted Mansion?” Dean asked, causing Sam to slap his arm. “What?”

“He’d love that.” Gabriel laughed a little. “It’s against the rules of Disney. And for some reason, he’s the only person I’ve ever met that would do anything to give a big “screw you” to Walt.”

“It’s almost seventeen hours to Walt Disney World.” Charlie informed them.

“And twenty hours to Disneyland.” Ash added.

“Disney World!” Dean cheered, making Gabriel laugh. Sam shook his head.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think that’s a good option right now.” Bobby said. “We still have two very pissed off princes out there, and we need to figure out who pumped Lucifer full of drugs.”

“I think I can help with that.” A voice said. Everyone jumped and were pulling guns. There stood Crowley, minus his Horsemen vest. It was in his hand as he raised them. “I come in peace.”

“You were there the day Azazel killed my dad.” Sam sneered. “I’m not going to trust you.”

“I didn’t want to even be a Horsemen.” Crowley said. “My mother is Cain’s sister. And before the coup, I was a prospect. Things were great until those assholes took over.”

“And why the fuck should we trust you?” Dean asked. Crowley shrugged.

“I’m not saying you have to. I just want you to listen.” Crowley said. “Please?”

“What do you think Bobby?” Sam asked. “Should we listen to him?”

“Let’s give him a shot. But the weapons are not leaving.” Bobby said. Crowley nodded.

“You can even check me for a wire.” He said, spreading his arms. Dean nodded for Kevin to check him out. Kevin patted him down. He didn’t even bring a gun with him. Just a pocket knife. No recording equipment, no cell phone, nothing. “I told you, I came in peace.” Bobby nodded and they escorted him to the meeting room. They set him down in a seat and the Hunters and Wayward Sons watched him like a hawk.

“Okay, what do you know?” Bobby asked.

“It was Ramiel and Asmodeus that ordered Lucifer to be used to send a message.” Crowley explained. “They have been in talks with this new club from north of here. Called God’s Chosen. They deal Demon Blood and some new thing called Angel Grace.”

“Angel Grace?” Dean asked. Crowley nodded.

“I’ve heard it’s a mutated form of angel dust. I’m not sure though. There’s not enough information out there yet, but I guess it’s just as addictive as Demon Blood is.” Crowley explained to them. “They got the Demon Blood from God’s Chosen. He was more than happy to oblige when he found out who it was for.”

“He? He who?” Gabriel asked.

“His name is Michael.” Crowley told him. Gabriel’s eyes darkened then.

“Gabriel?” Andy asked. “What is it?”

“That stupid fucker. He’s the one that got Lucifer addicted in the first place.” Gabriel growled.

“A dealer?” Caleb asked. Gabriel shook his head.

“No. Our big brother.” Gabriel told them. Everyone just stared. “There’s seven of us guys. Scattered all over the world. I stuck around to take care of Nick...Lucifer.” Gabriel explained.

“That’s some...really deep drama.” Cas said. “Glad I’m not apart of that family.”

“Ramiel and Asmodeus are back in Arizona, planning how to attack next.” Crowley explained. “They don’t know I’m here and frankly, I’m done with them.” He tossed the vest on to the table. “I would love to watch this all burn.”

“How do they know about everything?” Sam asked suddenly, making everyone look at him.

“They have a mole on the inside.” Crowley explained. “I’m not sure about his name, but I don’t see him here right now. I’ve heard his name thrown around a couple times, but for the life of me, I can’t remember for sure what it is.”

“Any clues?” Dean asked. Crowley closed his eyes, trying to think.

“I think his name started with a g…” Crowley said. All the Hunters looked at each other then.

“Son of a bitch.” Caleb hissed. “I’m going to kill him.”

“We have to find him first.” Bobby said. “I should’ve listened to John when he first said a freelancer was a bad idea. But I convinced him to give it a shot. And it worked for awhile. Apparently, it was working for both of us.”

“What?” Andy asked. Dean sighed.

“While I was locked up, the club agreed to hiring a freelancer to work for them. A hired gun, you can say. His name is…” Dean looked over at Jim.

“Gordon Walker.” Jim informed them.

“And he apparently was getting paid more by the Horsemen than we were paying.” Dean finished up.

“And how do we know you’re not that way?” Cas asked, looking down at Crowley.

“Shoot me for all I care.” Crowley told them. “I’m not going back there. They’ll kill me if you don’t first.”

“We’ll do protective custody for the time being.” Bobby said. “Can’t risk you running off and telling your buddies.”

“Whatever you think is best.” Crowley said. “I’m ready for it.”

“Well, there’s the room here.” Bobby said. “I’ll have Jo wash the sheets. Probably stinks of Dean.”

“Hey! I don’t stink!” Dean said. Caleb looked at him.

“Kid, have you ever been in the room with yourself when the boots come off?” He asked. Sam laughed, making Dean roll his eyes.

“At least I’m not gassy.” Dean grumbled. “One burrito and he’s toxic!”

“Whatever you say Dean.” Sam said, patting his brother on the shoulder. “Whatever you say.”

****

“Where’s Gabriel?” Ellen asked. They were settling down to dinner, both clubs and Crowley. Except Gabriel wasn’t around.

“He was here.” Sam said. “Just twenty minutes ago. I talked to him.” 

“I thought I saw him leave.” Kevin told them.

“Leave?” Andy asked. “Where would he go?” Sam’s eyes widened.

“He’s going to Arizona.” Sam said. “He’s going to kill the Horsemen.”

****

Gabriel had plenty of time to plan on his trip back to Aguila. They had killed his big brother with the help of his eldest brother. He would deal with Michael later. Right now, he just wanted to make the Horsemen pay for what they had done to Lucifer. He had five gallons of gasoline and some matches. He was taking Crowley’s words to heart.

He was going to burn them.

He knew that he was getting phone calls one after another from the people waiting on him back in Wolfpine. He would call them when the deed was done. But he wanted to get it done first.

It was pretty early when he got to Aguila. There weren’t many people out and about yet, and that was perfect for Gabriel. He parked his park a little ways away from the Horsemen clubhouse and made his way around. Dropping his bag of supplies by him, he peered inside one of the windows. Ramiel was asleep on the pool table and Asmodeus was asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Gabriel smirked and reached into his bag. He grabbed some bungie chords that he had bought before picking up the gas and started securing each door leading to the outside. He made quick work of it. They were shut up nice and tight. The next thing he did was soak as much as he could in gas. He even had a bottle of light fluid if he needed it.

If the Horsemen thought it was okay to burn people, to take loved ones away in a firey blast, then Gabriel was going to do the same. Once the gas was all gone and some light fluid has been distributed, Gabriel lit a bunch of the matches and dropped them, watching the flames dance around and start to eat at the building.

“Adiós Jinetes. Manténganse calientes en el infierno.” Gabriel laughed. Four years of Spanish and he was going to use it. He made his way back to his bike. He found a place to watch as the fire consumed the Horsemen’s club. He didn’t see Ramiel or Asmodeus escape. He stuck around long enough to hear if there were any bodies recovered inside the building.

Seven bodies reported. And from the descriptions Gabriel heard, it was Asmodeus and Ramiel. With a smirk on his face, he headed back towards Texas, taking a break in New Mexico to tell the others what had happened.

****

“What?” Sam asked as he talked on the phone with Gabriel. “You’re serious?” Dean watched as Sam paced while on the phone. He had done that since he was little, getting caught up in the cords on the phone so much to the point John got a cordless. “I’ll let them all know.” He hung up.

“What’s up?” Bobby asked. Sam smiled.

“Ramiel and Asmodeus are dead.” Sam announced.

“You’re serious?” Dean asked. Sam nodded, a smile on his face. “And Gabriel did it?”

“Yes.” Sam said, a bigger smile. “He burned them.”

“So the Horsemen are gone?” Crowley asked. Him and Ruby were both bartending and they both proved to be excellent at it.

“Except for one.” Caleb said. Crowley felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. Were they going to kill him next? “Gordon. He has to be dealt with.”

“We’ll take care of it.” Cas said.

“I think this calls for a toast. Ruby, break out the Irish whiskey!” Jim called out, making everyone groan. But Ruby poured the shots and everyone drank them.

****

Gordon stood with Lilith, Abbadon, and Dagon, looking at the charred remains of the clubhouse. First, they had taken Azazel. Then Alastair. And finally, Ramiel and Asmodeus. The four of them stood there. They were all that was left.

“We’ll get revenge.” Gordon finally said. “The Hunters and the Wayward Sons won’t know what’s coming.”

“We’re helping.” Abbadon told him.

“We can’t just sit around.” Dagon added. Gordon nodded.

“Then get ready. Because we’re taking this fight to Texas.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go before this fic is done!
> 
> The song for this chapter is Achilles Last Stand by Led Zeppelin (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t4KLOm7pO0)

Peace. That’s the only thing that Dean could think of as he woke up in the old Winchester home. Him and Sam had opted to stay there instead of trying to squeeze into Dean’s little apartment. It was home after all. Sam had woken up before him to do some morning exercises, but decided not to go on a jog at the moment. He was eating a bowl of cereal when Dean came downstairs, after laying in bed for awhile, just thinking about things.

“Morning.” Sam mumbled, shoveling a spoonful of Apple Jacks into his mouth while he read the back of the box. Dean looked over at Sam.

“When was the last time you had a decent breakfast?” Dean asked.

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” Sam asked. Dean picked up the box and read the nutrition facts.

“Uh huh, sure. With the sixteen grams of sugar.” Dean set the box down.

“Are you the guy that ate a day old bacon cheeseburger for breakfast several times?” Sam asked.

“We’ve all made mistakes Samuel.” Dean said, smirking some. He knew that Sam absolutely hated being called Samuel. Dean turned to the fridge to see what there was in there. Even though he knew exactly, because him and Sam had went to the grocery store before they went to the house. Because there was nothing in there. Not even a beer bottle. Ellen was pretty good at cleaning, that was for sure.

“Maybe I need to go to the butcher.” Dean said, grabbing some juice from the fridge. “We’re lacking the most important food group. Bacon.”

“Bacon isn’t a food group.” Sam grumbled. “And we’ve got the stuff for salad.”

“Mr. Big Bad Biker is a salad eater. You learn something new every day.” Dean rolled his eyes and chugged the juice out of the jug.

“Dude, that was mine.” Sam sighed. Dean smirked.

“Want some?” He held the jug out to Sam.

“You are ridiculous.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. ridiculously handsome.” Dean laughed. Sam took another spoonful of Apple Jacks while Dean drank more juice straight from the container.

“Don’t move.” A voice growled, followed by the sound of a gun cocking. Sam froze, spoon halfway to his mouth and Dean glanced over.

There stood Gordon Walker, gun pointed at them.

“Gordon?” Sam asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Shut up.” Gordon hissed, pointing the gun at Sam. “Not word from either of you.” Sam glanced over at Dean, who was reaching under the island to find a gun. “If you so much as grab a weapon, you’ll be cleaning Sammy brains off the wall.” Dean raised his hands up in the air, not wanting anything to happen to Sam. “Now, I’ve got a couple pairs of handcuffs. You two are getting cuffed so we can have a nice, long talk.”

“You kinky son of a bitch.” Dean said. Gordon glared at Dean.

“I know you wouldn’t care if I shot you,” Gordon started. “I’ve heard you have a devil may care, I can sleep when I’m dead sort of policy. But if I were to shoot Sammy, I think that would hurt you more than anything, wouldn’t it?”

“Leave him alone.” Dean said. Gordon shook his head.

“He’s part of this too. You both are guilty.” Gordon held up two pairs of handcuffs. “No funny business, either of you.” He went over to Dean and grabbed his hands, lacing the cuffs through the handle on the fridge and securing him there. Next, he made Sam get on the floor and cuffed him to the heavy base of the oak table.

“Good.” Gordon said, pulling up a chair between the two. “Now, we can talk.”

****

Crowley was staying at the garage, with Caleb and Kevin camping out there to watch over him, to make sure he wasn’t trying to plot something from the inside. But so far, he had been a great bartender and an even better chef, preparing small meals in the little oven that was in the bar. Caleb was asleep on the leather couch while Kevin was snoring on the floor. Jo opened the door.

“Get up you two.” Jo sighed. Caleb grumbled and turned over in his sleep, but Kevin got up. “God, he sleeps so much.”

“Probably because he was up until 3 am playing the Playstation 2.” Kevin said, rubbing his eyes. Jo started brewing up some coffee while Ellen opened up the office. Bobby and the others would be there soon. The Wayward Sons were discussing heading back to Bakersfield soon. Everything was starting to get back in order. Finally.

Once everyone was there and awake, they started to get to work fixing up some cars that were in major need.

“Where’s Sam and Dean?” Andy asked as he helped Cas work on a Honda.

“I don’t know.” He said with a shrug. “Probably got too drunk last night and passed out watching Twister or something. Beats me.” Meg, Jo, and Ruby were all chatting together, and the guys were all working. That’s when three girls came onto the lot.

“Hey there.” Ellen said. “What can I do for you?”

“Is this Winchester-Singer?” The girl with very blonde hair asked.

“Well, yeah.” Ellen said. The blonde girl smiled.

“Good.” With that, she pulled out a knife and slashed at Ellen’s face, drawing blood from her cheek.

“You bitch!” Ellen said, but a gun was pointed at her. That’s when she realized they were all wearing vests. Vests that said The Horsemen. The guys all looked up in attention. Ellen held her cheek.

“I’m Lilith, and this is Abaddon and Dagon,” The blonde stated. “And we’re here to get a message out.” Lilith had her knife, a jagged, painful looking thing, and Abaddon and Dagon both had some powerful looking guns.

“You killed our club.” Abaddon hissed.

“And now, we’re going to kill yours.” Dagon added. They didn’t waste any time and opened fire. Lilith charged at Andy, slicing his arm before he managed to push her away. Caleb grabbed her, holding her so she couldn’t attack anyone, but she bit him.

“Son of a bitch! She fucking bit me!” Caleb called out as he let go of her. “Am I a werewolf now or something?” Gabriel snagged her then and turned her knife around, pushing it into her and dropping her to the ground.

“Horsemen whore.” He growled.

“Thanks man.” Caleb said, looking down at the nasty looking bit on his arm.

Dagon had Meg pinned back, ready to shoot her. She smirked, her blood red lips giving an eerie smile.

“I have waited such a long time to do this.” Dagon laughed. But she didn’t have time to do anything before a shot rang out and she fell to the ground from a bullet wound. Meg looked up to see Jo standing there, shotgun in hand. Dagon crumbled to the ground.

“I love a girl who can handle a shotgun.” Meg with with a wink, making Jo’s face turn pink. Abaddon took the time to run then.

“Wait, where did the third one go?” Ruby asked. The guys all looked around, but they didn’t see the redhead anywhere.

“Damn it.” Bobby growled.

“Do you think she’s going after the boys?” Jim asked. “Or has she already gotten to them?”

“I’m going over there to find out.” Bobby grabbed up his keys, ready to head out.

****

Sam groaned in pain as Gordon kicked at his ribs. His wrist was throbbing. He was sure that it was broken, or fractures at least. Because when Gordon would hit him, it would pull on the handcuffs. He glanced over at Dean, who wasn’t fairing much better. Gordon had hit his already damaged ribs and left him hanging from the refrigerator. So Gordon was taking his time with Sam now. He felt like he had bruises all over his body, and he really just wanted to go back to bed.

“This is what it felt like each time one of my men died at your hands. A kick in the gut.” Gordon growled at Sam.

“Your men?” Dean asked from where he was.

“Yes. Who do you think really ran the Horsemen? The princes? They were the show and they got the job done.” Gordon laughed. “Your dad, he didn’t want to hire me. He had a bad feeling all along. But they took a vote and said they needed a good gunman. So I played my part just right. And everything would’ve fell into place, except that Dean just had to get out of prison, and Sam, he just had to follow in his old man’s footsteps.” Gordon walked to Sam and crouched in front of him. “I ordered Jessica killed.”

“You bastard!” Sam called out, trying to launch himself at Gordon, but he couldn’t get out. “I’ll kill you.”

“No. You won’t.” Gordon pulled out a gun. “You both are going to follow in your old man’s footsteps this way. I’m going to kill you first Sammy, just so Dean has a little extra to think about before I kill him.”

“Leave him alone Gordon. I swear to God…” Dean hissed. Gordon stood up and went to the island where he had various weapons laying.

“You and God aren’t going to do shit.” He said. He grabbed a gun, ready to end the Winchester bloodline once and for all, when the back door burst open.

“Leave my sons alone.” Bobby growled before opening fire on Gordon. Gordon fell to the ground quickly. Sam and Dean both looked up at Bobby, who lowered his gun. “Boys?”

“Alive.” Dean said.

“And in pain.” Sam added. Bobby went to Gordon’s body and found the handcuff keys in a vest pocket. He undid Dean first, who almost cried in relief as his arms dropped. Sam was next, but he really didn’t have the energy to get up off the floor.

“Holy fucking shit.” Caleb said as he came in, the Wayward Sons and the other Hunters waiting outside. “Is it over?”

“For now.” Bobby said. “For now.”

****

Three Days Later

“I pass on the position of president to Dean.” Bobby said, handing Dean the president patch. “I’m getting too old for this shit.”

“Here here.” Jim added, taking a drink of his Irish whiskey.

“And I hand over the position of president for the Wayward Sons to Andy.” Sam said, handing him his patch. “I think you’d be better at this than me.”

“Are you sure?” Andy asked. Sam nodded. “Well, as acting president, I would like to request a patch over.” The Hunters all looked at the Wayward Sons. “We would like to become the Bakersfield branch of the Hunters.”

“Do all of you agree to it?” Dean asked. Ruby, Meg, and Gabriel all nodded. “Well, then let’s do it. But first.” He looked over at Kevin and Jo, who were sitting off to the side. “Kevin. Jo. Come here.”

“Yes?” Jo asked, walking up to Dean. He handed Kevin his patches.

“Welcome to the club Kevin.” Dean said. Then he looked at Jo and held out a vest. “Welcome to the club Jo.”

“Wait...you’re asking me to be a prospect?” She asked.

“No.” Dean said, holding up the vest. “You’re a patched in member. You’ve already done prospect work all your life.” Jo took the vest and put it on before hugging Dean.

“Thank you.” She said. “Thank you.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read this! You are all amazing! There might possibly be a sequel for this if there is enough interest ;). The song for this chapter is God Gave Rock & Roll to You II by Kiss (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_eyv0tEm7E)

One Year Later

It had been one year since the fall of the Horsemen. It had been one year since Dean took up the title of president. Sam was right there by his side as vice president. Things had been calm around Wolfpine since the Horsemen had fallen.

Dean stood in the garage, watching as Kevin and Jo talked to the new prospect. The kid looked like he was 12, but he was at least 19. It was entertaining, to say the least, and Dean needed some entertainment.

“Okay, tell us something about yourself Jack.” Kevin said.

“Uh, I like nougat?” Jack said. Jo sighed and shook her head.

“You got to get edgier if you want to be here.” She said. “Tell us something edgier. Grittier.”

“I like...cocaine?” Jack asked. Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We’ll work on it.” Kevin said. Sam came out of the clubhouse and stood by Dean, watching as Jo and Kevin tried to groom poor Jack Kline into a tough biker.

“Having fun?” Sam asked.

“Most entertaining twenty minutes I’ve had in awhile. And that’s including the Cartwright twins.” Dean laughed.

“Yeah, I was home that night asshole.” Sam said. Dean looked over at him.

“So, where are you off to?” He asked.

“San Jac’s.” Sam told him. “Jared’s friend owns a brewery and he wants to start selling his stuff at the bar. So we’re going to meet with him to discuss it. And we are going to argue again over what to name the acoustic lounge.”

“What are the options again?” Dean asked.

“Jared wants to name it Jack’s. I’m pushing to name it Benny’s.” Sam explained. Dean nodded.

“Well, I’m sure you know what my vote is.” Dean told him. “What are you doing tonight? I thought we could head down to San Antonio or something and try out that new steakhouse.”

“I’m actually heading out to Bakersfield. Check up on them and stuff.” Sam paused for a second. “And to visit Jess’s grave.” Dean patted Sam’s shoulder.

“Would you like some company?” He asked.

“Sure. It could be fun.” Sam said. “They said they have some info on the two new clubs that are rising. I thought we could share resources.”

“God’s Chosen and Knights of Hell.” Dean said. “God, where do they come up with these names?”

“I don’t know, but I know Gabriel isn’t too happy with God’s Chosen. He wants to bring them down.” Sam explained. Dean nodded.

“I don’t really blame them.” Dean said. “Well, just call when you’re getting ready to leave Austin. I’ll go home and pack a bag.”

“Will do.” Sam said, going to leave.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean said. Sam stopped to look at his brother. “Don’t get dead, bitch.” He smirked.

“You too jerk.” With that, Sam left, heading for Austin and Dean went back to work on his cars.

The way it always should’ve been.

END


End file.
